


Haikyuu Book of Smutshots 18+

by FreedomHatesPeace



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Breeding, Choking, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heterosexual Sex, High School, Humiliation, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Sleepovers, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomHatesPeace/pseuds/FreedomHatesPeace
Summary: Hello babies,So Ive decided to make a book complied of random  smut shots I've thought of. Every oneshot is NSFW themed so be warned. The characters involved in sexual activity are 18+, if not specifiedI hope you enjoy these stories and plz dont take them seriously. its literally fan fiction, im not a professional writer. All OCs are named as 'Y/n', and Ive decided not to specify on many features, like hair, eyes or height, so majority can feel included.Most of this smutshots are M x F but Im gonna try dabbling at F x F/M x M as well but since thats unexplored territory, I'll need some time.Im not into threesomes or the daddy kink I don't thinkthere's gonna be any of that in this book. Sorry horny kidsAnyways enjoy! <3-Smutshot 1: Suna Rintaro-Smutshot 2: Sakusa Kiyoomi-Smutshot 3: Sawamura Daichi
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Suna Rintaro: Boring (NSFW)

**Long Smutshot:**

Giggles were heard at the back of the bus. The cheer squad of Inarizaki Highschool were enjoying banter between themselves after their school won another volleyball match. The ride back to school was rather long and most of the cheer team was fast asleep, except the teenagers at the back.

“Did you guys see the Miya brothers today!?” One girl gushed and another nodded

“It was so hard to not cheer for them, loudly. They’re so hot!” She squealed

“Y’all are sleepin’ on Aran senpai… Now, he’s dreamy” Another sighed, looking giddy at Aran’s social media. Y/n smiled at her friends before sighing, stretching her legs slightly. The captain of the cheer squad wrapped an arm around the second year, laughing

“Y/n-chan, you’re so lucky… Suna was so hot on the court today. He’s so aggressive” She wriggled her brows, before nudging Y/n with her elbow. The young girl flushed as her friends laughed

“You guys have been going out for a few months, now right?”

Y/n nodded, smiling

“Yeah, it’s been around 5 months now!”

The heads of her first years peaked over the travel seats in front of Y/n, eager to hear more information

“Did you confess to him!?”

Y/n laughed, shaking her head

“Actually, Suna asked me out first…”

The juniors jaw dropped,

“No way, he doesn’t seem like the type… to confess his feelings….”

Y/n raised a brow,

“What do you mean?”

Her junior sheepishly laughed,

“Um… I just meant… He seems a bit like a robot…”

Y/n’s mouth opened slightly as the captain laughed, next to her

“A robot!?”

“She’s got a point sweet Y/n-chan, I can’t imagine Suna being romantic at all… How did you even meet? He’s not in your class…”

Y/n sweatdropped, thinking back to the beginning of the school year.

“Well…”

_It was quite a random morning; she was making her way inside the school building till she heard a ruckus by the entrance. Cocking her head to the slide, she watched the Miya twins make a spectacle of themselves as they tousled. Since it was the beginning of the year, no one knew just how rowdy the twins got with each other. Y/n was one of the first people in school to witness a hilarious moment. Both of them may have been very goodlooking but…_

_they fought like little bitches…_

_She giggled, whipping her cellphone out to record this moment_

_“Wait till the girls see this… the twins won’t seem so sexy now…” She muttered, recording them, stifling her giggles._

_“Even I can give a better left hook than that… He totally missed…” Y/n mumbled, watching Atsumu growl in anger when his brother dodged his punch and instead swirled, kicking the blonde behind his legs causing him to fall over._

_She froze when she heard chuckles next to her. Snapping her head to the side, she was met with a boy, who was amused as he held his phone between his hands, recording the twins as well._

_“Hm?”_

_Suna turned his head, making eye contact with the girl he was next to. He was finally aware of her presence, realising both of them were holding their cellphones in the exact same manner._

_His face was stoic as he ignored her, leaning down to see the video from her angle_

_“You got a better angle than me…” He mumbled, now feeling less keen over his recording._

_Y/n wasn’t sure what to say at that moment._

_She was standing next to Suna Rinataro…_

_He became instantly known after he joined the volleyball team in first year. After the first few matches had taken place, almost everyone in school knew his name, including Y/n._

_She wasn’t much of a sporty person but being on the cheer team meant that she got to witness these matches, firsthand. She was very aware of who he was._

_Quickly retracting her phone in embarrassment, she blushed, pretending to brush the ends of her skirt._

_“Um… I’ll see you then…”_

_She turned to walk into the building, feeling embarrassed that she couldn't even hold a conversation with one of the guys she would cheer for, on a monthly basis…_

_“You’re on the cheer team, right?” Suna’s voice came through, halting her movements_

_‘Is he talking to me?’_

_Cautiously turning, she was met with Suna, just a few steps behind her, hands shoved in his pockets._

_He looked sleepy, if she was being honest… She wasn’t even sure, if she imagined him talking to her…._

_Fixing the strap on her bag, she nodded_

_“Y-yeah, I am… Since first year…”_

_Suna didn’t say anything for a few moments and Y/n wasn’t sure whether she should’ve waited or left…_

_She was going to get late for class, at this rate_

_“Can I have your number?” He asked, holding his phone out to her and she was confused, feeling shy all over again_

_‘Oh man, he’s so hot and he wants my number!?’_

_“My number…? But we don't even know each other…” She said shyly and Suna just cocked a brow_

_“I want that video you took of the twins… Can you send it to me?” He blankly asked and she wanted to crawl in a hole and die. **(AN: Sorry)**_

****

_“Oh… Yeah, sure…” She grumbled lightly, taking her phone out. A few clicks later, she received his contact, quickly sending the video to him_

_“Thanks” He said, tucking his phone in his pocket_

_“No problem…” She muttered, turning to walk to class_

It was quiet around Y/n, as her squad mates gave her an unimpressed look

“What…? That’s how you met… that’s pretty boring…” The captain sighed as the juniors nodded in agreement. One enthusiastic second year, decided to butt in

“But surely he must’ve started texting you right!? Did you guys fall in love through text?” She wiggled her brows and Y/n sighed, looking outside the bus window

“Not exactly… He just randomly replied to my video text later that night… with a meme…”

“A… meme?”

Y/n nodded,

“Yeah… We just ended up sending memes to each other for a while… but we never really spoke in school… Eventually, he added me on Instagram and began DM-ing some stupid flirty memes… and it just became a thing, I guess. We’d flirt like that… and I did start crushing on him”

The cheer captain gave Y/n another blank look…

“Please tell me, he didn’t confess through a meme…”

Y/n giggled shaking her head,

“Nah… If he did… I would’ve blocked him”

One of the eager juniors, leaned even further over the top of her seat

“How did he confess!?” She asked in excitement and Y/n cringed… The girl was in for disappointment, but she couldn't lie

“So…”

_“Fuck… I forgot my umbrella…” Y/n muttered, staring at the heavy rain pouring outside of the school entrance. She had to stay late today, it was her turn to sort of the gear of the cheer squad after school and she didn’t realise how much time had passed. It was gloomy and dreary…_

_She heard a sigh and her head snapped and she was met with Suna, yet again as he unamusedly stared at the rain before him. He hummed again, turning to look at Y/n, cocking a brow, realising she was standing next to him._

_“Hm? Y/n-chan? You’re still here?” He asked and Y/n felt her cheeks warm and heart race lightly, looking away from his sharp eyes_

_‘Oh my god, this has to be fate! I could ask Suna-san to share his umbrella with me!’_

_“Yeah… I forgot my umbrella…” She hinted, twirling a piece of her hair before tucking it behind her ear_

_He began rummaging through his bag before he pulled his umbrella out. He popped it open, holding it above him before he walked past her._

_Y/n sweatdropped,_

_‘Seriously!?’ She screamed in her head, about to flip him off._

_Suna stopped, turning to look back at her and she quickly composed herself._

_“Aren’t you coming?”_

_Y/n froze, her blush was more evident._

_“Thanks!”_

_She quickly rushed towards him, getting close as they huddled under his umbrella walking out of the gate. Y/n had to hold in her creepy smile, she was tempted to wrap her arms around Suna’s muscular arm. She wasn’t going to lie but after they began ‘texting’, she often found herself creeping on Suna both at his matches and on his Instagram…_

_Come on? She was a horny teen… and the boy next to her was her current crush._

_‘My shoujo manga dreams are becoming a reality!’ She cheered in her mind, peeking up at Suna, who still remained as stoic as ever, quietly watching the road ahead of them. Y/n wasn’t sure how to start a conversation… Suna didn’t really seem interested… compared to how he was quite lively on phone… She kind of didn’t expect this… but he was a gentleman! He offered to walk her…_

_Wait…_

_He didn’t even ask her which direction her house was? Where were they walking to?_

_However, the airheaded girl just shrugged to herself_

_‘Atleast, I get to spend more time with him’ She sang in her head_

_A few minutes passed and it was Y/n’s turn to match Suna’s blank face… Half of her body was drenched because he did a pretty shit job sheltering her from the rain…_

_The rainwater was leaking over the umbrella onto her head…_

_Her eye twitched and she shivered,_

_Suna didn’t really make an effort talking to her. She wasn’t even sure if he was aware of her presence. The little conversation she tried to make, he responded with grunts or hms._

_‘He was clearly just fucking around… I mean, the dude was sending memes! I'm an idiot for thinking he was flirting… Fuckin dumbass’ She cursed at herself_

_Deciding to give up on Suna, she stopped walking_

_“Hey… I realised that my house is in that direction…” She pointed behind her, “…So, I guess I’ll see you later. Thanks…”_

****

_With dropped shoulders, she turned around, getting pelted by pouring rain, walking away from the taller boy. She felt like an idiot, swooning over a guy like that. He didn’t give her any lift… and she was foolishly expecting something out of their banter_

_She was stopped in her steps when his warm hand grabbed hers, pulling her back. She gasped, slipping and toppling over the boy. His umbrella flying out of his hands._

_Y/n grunted, her eyes opening to meet with Suna’s. He stared at her, in a bit of astonishment as the rain poured on them. Y/n flushed, she could feel his body underneath her. She was becoming aware of his solid form under her, it was evident that despite his lazy demeanour… He took care of himself. His sweats were almost thin enough for her crotch pressing against his-_

_She gasped, scrambling to get off him_

_“Sorry Suna-san! I-I’ll get off you!” She squeaked, trying to push herself up but Suna’s hand gripped the back of her head, startling her. Y/n looked at him and her breath hitched, Suna’s cheeks were tinted pink and he was avoiding eye contact_

_“Stop moving… You’re making it… worse…” He mumbled…_

_Y/n wasn’t sure what to do… For one, she was glad the streets were empty because of the weather… Second, he asked her not to move but she was still sitting on his lower body… Cursing, she quickly stood up, embarrassed._

_Suna looked up at her, from his view and she wondered what he must’ve been thinking about… She wasn’t aware of the panty shot she slipped when she stood above him, fixing her appearance_

_“Are you okay?” She asked him and he shook his head, snapping from his thoughts, getting up. Suna startled her again, gripping her jaw_

_“Suna-san?” She asked startled but he bit his lip for a second, licking it when he released it from between his teeth. She wasn’t sure if her legs shivered from the gust of wind or from how sexy he looked. Suna was a little embarrassed but he kept his gaze locked with hers_

_“I’m not good at stuff like this…” He started and she raised a brow_

_“Like what…?”_

_He shrugged,_

_“Flirting and shit…”_

_She was at a loss of words,_

_“Oh…”_

_Suna sighed, this was going horribly_

_“Listen Y/n… I like you…”_

_Y/n blushed again, she was sure his hands were now using her face as a personal heater in this cold weather, she shyly gazed at her hands, fiddling with her fingers_

_“You do…? But… you never really talk to me… I mean… there’s only so much one can respond to a meme… “_

_She reasoned and he grunted,_

_“I know… I did a pretty shit job in making an effort… but I really do like you and I want you to be my girlfriend”_

_Y/n looked away, feeling unsure_

_“Suna-san… I don’t know… Part of me, wants to say yes but…”_

_Before she could continue, he gripped her face again making her look up at him before he dove down to kiss her hard. She was taken back for a few moments, but she found herself, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. He felt so good against her, and she felt herself shivering in delight when his hands gripped her body lush against him._

_Moaning lighting against his lips, Suna took the chance to slip his tongue into the mouth, both of them no longer caring about the rain. Her fingers ran through his hair, letting him explore her mouth._

_Oh, was he a good kisser…_

_As soon as they parted, she found herself panting lightly, looking up at him, dumbly saying_

_“Yes”_

“Are you serious….?” The girls around Y/n said and she felt embarrassed

“This is why I didn’t wanna tell you guys! He’s not a romantic guy but that doesn’t mean he’s a shit boyfriend!” She justified and the girls just nodded, not saying a word…

After a few moments,

“He must have some mad dick game… That’s why you guys have lasted five months…” The captain muttered to herself and Y/n scoffed, cheeks heating at her friend’s comment

“Rude! He’s really caring and sweet… He’s not good at PDA, that’s all…”

“But is he good in bed?” Her friend asked

“Yeah!? Does he at least show some expression under the sheets?” A junior wiggled her brows, Y/n raised a hand to her

“You’re a child. Sit down… Enough, we aren’t discussing this topic any further…”

All the girls went back to their seats and the captain folded her arms, leaning back into her seat next to Y/n

“So… his dick game really that good, huh?” She whispered

Y/n sighed, crossing her arms, leaning back into her seat, next to the captain

“Five months going strong for a reason…” She admitted, closing her eyes before both her and her friend burst out in laughter.

“Say… Does he show any expression when you guys are… _alone_?” The captain asked in sheer curiosity and Y/n shrugged,

“That’s for me to know… and you to never find out”

The captain laughed, before she closed her eyes, catching up on a bit of sleep before they reached school. Y/n sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror… She began thinking of her boyfriend, he was on another bus with his team members, but they were going to reach school around the same time. He promised to walk home with her home.

She couldn't forget the way her friends reacted towards Suna… They all seemed so judgy but… who could blame them? None of her stories were exciting… Even she wondered, how she fell in love with Suna… But she knew it was through the hidden efforts he made

Her friends didn’t know the sweet gestures he made, like the times when he would pass her in the hallways, secretly brushing his knuckles against hers. Or whenever he won a point for his team, he would always turn immediately to the stands, looking at her for a reaction. When they were alone, he had an annoying habit of trying to record her in embarrassing angles, causing her to whine but he always called her cute.

and when it came to sex…

He was no doubt, good… Good enough to make her jealous of his previous girlfriends who experienced his magnificent dick. Suna was better than her ex-boyfriend but then again, her ex and her were highly inexperienced when they dated… Her first time… was a nightmare…

but Suna…

He was a god at making her tremble underneath him when he was in the mood. From the way he whispered dirty things in her ear to the way she cuddled her after. She didn’t understand what a true orgasm was until the night when they first had sex. (Her life changed)

**(AN: *raises glass*Here to all us humans, who will never be able to experience Suna’s magnificent dick)**

But…

She thought through the various times they romped, and she slowly realised…

He wasn’t very expressive…

Slipping her phone out of her pocket, she quickly swiped through the countless photos she had of them… and sure enough, his face was blank in all of them…

He didn’t really look like he was enjoying himself with her…

Nervously chewing on the tip of her thumb, she thought back to various times they were alone… Sure enough, Suna wasn’t expressive at all.

‘Am I boring when it comes to sex…?’

She became more aware of how she was the one who usually initiated sex first… He wasn’t quite as ‘aggressive’ as her friends thought. She wasn’t going to lie, her boyfriend was quite laidback in the bedroom, he preferred when she was on top while he lay down, letting her do the work… But that didn’t mean he didn’t take charge either… He had his moments… It was the fact that his face barely held expression

Biting her bottom lip, she began second guessing her relationship. Y/n leaned back, sighing lightly. She didn’t want to break up with him over a stupid reason like that, but a million things began running through her mind. She found herself restless throughout her journey

It felt forever until her bus reached the school. The evening sun was almost set, the fiery shades of the sky slowly creeping dark. Y/n bid her friends farewell, making her way to the school gates. Sure enough, she saw his figure leaning against the wall, face lit by the blue light shining from his phone. Y/n’s brow raised, he seemed to be smiling at something on his phone. She was curious but the moment Suna heard her footsteps approaching, he turned his screen off, shoving his phone into his pocket.

Before she could overthink, she quickly wrapped her arms around him

“You played so well today, Rin” She beamed, enjoying the warmth of his chest. Suna wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her tighter against him. All of a sudden, her earlier stress melted away and she began calling herself a fool for second guessing him.

“Thanks, your cheer routine was great… Wish I could’ve recorded it…” He mumbled and she giggled, pulling away from him, reaching for his hand. Suna let her intertwine her fingers with his and they walked out of school. Y/n found herself content, walking with him. He was telling her about today’s shenanigans in the locker room, making her laugh at the twin’s antics. Just as they reached the road where they sometimes parted ways, Suna tugged on her hand

“Yeah?” She asked and he stared at her, before wiggling his brows

“Okasan’s got the night shift tonight and my sister is sleeping over at her friends…”

Y/n played dumb, teasing him a bit

“So?”

Suna raised a brow before he cheekily pulled her against him, hand going under her skirt to squeeze her ass, making her squeak.

“So…” He leaned closer to nip at her ear, “It’s a Friday night… and…” He went closer to her face, his lips ghosting over hers, ever so lightly, “…We can watch Netflix… and chill…”

Laughing she pushed him away, he was in a flirtatious mood and it was growing on her. She knew what he was implying… and she couldn't wait… truth be told, the way he was on court today, did fire her up. She leaned forward to kiss him, only to open her eyes when he pulled away, making her pout

“Rude…” She muttered and he chuckled, holding her hand

“Let’s go?” He asked and she nodded, squeezing his hand

“Yeah…”

An hour later, Y/n had set herself up for disappointment… She was sitting against Suna’s bed, lazily watching a movie he played on Netflix after they ate dinner. She was hoping he was going to initiate sex but, he became lazy as soon as he stepped out of his shower, flopping on the bed above her as he scrolled through his phone, watching the random movie from time to time.

‘What the fuck!? How do I set the mood!?’

Pouting, she turned to rest her chin on the edge of his bed, looking at him

“Rin” She sang, noticing the small smile on his face yet again before he shut his screen, looking at her

“Sup?” He asked and she frowned,

“Spend some time with me”

Suna was about to reply but his phone started ringing. Frowning, he turned to grab it

“Okasan…” He muttered, climbing off the bed. He answered the phone, leaving Y/n alone in his room. Sighing, she flopped onto his rug, feeling annoyed with him. He asked her to come over but he’s been on the phone ever since…

“Idiot…” She muttered, turning her head to the side, glancing under his bed. Eyes widening, she turned on her stomach, hand reaching out to grab the magazines under his bed. Curiosity, taking over her before she glanced at the covers. Feeling embarrassed, she sat up

“Porn mags… Seriously Rin…” She mumbled, of course he has them… He’s a teenage boy with hormones… but still… He could’ve found a better hiding place…

“Better put them back…” Y/n muttered, pushing them under his bed. Not even a split second had passed before she dragged one magazine back out from under his bed

“Just one peek…” She reasoned, flipping open the magazine. Eyes widening at the lewd images, as she flipped through the pages. She began realising there was a theme…

She stopped at a page, jaw dropping, when she saw one image

“Does he really like stuff like this….?” She asked herself, flipping another page, stopping once again, gaping at another photo

“There’s no way a human could do that… What the fuck is she doing with her legs!?” Y/n was about to lean in closer, trying to understand what fucking sex position this was, when she heard shuffling outside his door. With lightning speed, she shoved the magazine back under his bed and turned to stare at his laptop screen, heartbeating hard against her chest

Suna traipsed back in, throwing his phone onto his mattress before he flopped next to her, wrapping an arm over the blushing girl’s shoulder

“Sorry… Okasan just wanted to check up on me… She says hi”

Y/n just hummed, leaning into him

“Tell her I said hello…” Her eyes remained glued to his screen, but her mind wandered elsewhere. Suna glanced at her, he could tell there was something on her mind.

“What’s wrong?”

Y/n hummed, looking at him for a second before she went back to the movie

“Sorry but this movie is pretty interesting, I’m kinda engrossed…” She lied, not even remembering what movie they were watching… He didn’t say anything, letting her lean against his chest. She couldn't stop thinking about the pornstars in the magazine… Did stuff like that really turn him on? She suddenly felt embarrassed about the plain underwear she was wearing underneath her uniform… She felt like a child, compared to those busty models… Subtly looking down at her bust, she felt a little insecure… Although Suna, never complained… But then again, he had those magazines under his bed… Probably because she wasn’t satisfying him enough.

Feeling irked, she decided she was going to entice a reaction out of him today, one way or another. Getting up from his arms, she walked towards his door

“Where are you going?” Suna asked

“Bathroom.”

Suna cocked a brow, watching her leave before he sighed. His ass hurt from sitting on his floor. He turned to get up before he realised his magazines were poking out from under his bed. Raising a brow, he realised they were stacked incorrectly before he put two and two together.

Y/n sighed, checking her uniform in the mirror before she stuffed her bra in her bag. She was feeling hesitant about taking her panties off but… she couldn't get those images out of her head. She wasn’t a porn savvy girl, compared to her friends. She knew the basics and understood the jokes, but she never found herself overly curious about it. Whatever she and Suna did, was enough for her but she wasn’t sure if it was enough for him. He wasn’t enthusiastic nor did he take initiation. It was almost always her taking the lead… Including this time… She was the one making an effort, but he wasn’t reciprocating.

Pulling her panties off from under her skirt, she slipped them into her bag. Inhaling, before she marched back to his room. Aware of the breeze drifting underneath her skirt, with each step she took. Walking back into the room with determination, she noticed Suna had changed into his sweats. Sitting ontop of his bed, laptop on the side. His eyes wandered to her, before he patted the space between his legs

“Come…” He said, making her flush lightly, as she cautiously climbed onto his bed, trying her best to conceal herself from his view. She suddenly lost all the confidence she had a minute ago… Now she felt like a pervert… She didn’t say anything as he let her lean against his chest, feeling warmer than earlier. Suna’s laptop screen was dark and she could see him gazing at her

“Rin…” She started but he hushed her, leaning forward, pushing his chest further into her back as his arm outstretched towards his laptop

“Um… Are we watching the movie?” She asked, feeling a little disappointed. Suna just hummed, starting the video. It took her a few seconds, but she blushed, feeling embarrassed as soon as the video began.

“R-Rin! Oh my gosh” She covered her eyes from the dirty video he was playing but Suna just pulled her hands away, holding her wrists. She turned her head, but he nibbled on her ear

“Naughty girlfriends should get punished for snooping around their boyfriend’s room”

She blushed, feeling mortified that he caught her

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” She reasoned but Suna let her hand go, gripping her jaw steadily, making her look at him

“Don't lie baby… Did you look at them?” He purred, making her heart race. Subtly squeezing her thighs together, she bit her lip. He was really teasing her… It was flustering

“Yeah…”

“Did you like what you saw? Did it turn you on? He cooed, making her quiver under his hold. His assertiveness was getting her wetter by the minute, it was almost embarrassing 

“N-No… It didn’t…” She lied and Suna hummed, hands letting go off her for a second, letting her sigh in relief but he climbed off the bed, pushing her down. Y/n’s legs felt like jelly, watching him pull his shirt of his body.

“Liar…” Suna muttered, before he grabbed her ankle, pulling her closer towards him. She gasped, feeling her skirt flip over, almost flashing him, she shoved her hands to kept it down, but it was already too late. Suna’s eyes darkened, leaning over her

“Well… well…” He muttered, “What do we have here?”

Suna moved her hands, his hands creeping up her thighs, making her mewl slightly when they slid under her skirt. Suna felt his cock begin to stir, feeling her soft skin slowly heat under his touch the closer he reached his destination.

“Rin” Y/n sighed, covering her eyes with one arm. Suna licked his bottom lip, his hands trailing back down her legs slowly, gripping under her knees, she gasped when one arm pushed her knees back, making her skirt flip up on her stomach, exposing her lower body completely to him

“Fuck…” He groaned, both his hands gripping a knee, spreading her legs apart.

“Hold your legs like this” He ordered and as if she was under a spell, she held her knees apart for him, exposing herself vulgarly.

Y/n was trembling under him, she felt so dirty, but she was getting so turned on by his reactions. He was so sexy right now and she was melting under his deep gaze. His expression didn’t differ much from usual, but it was his eyes… They pierced her body with that sharp gaze, eyes greedily zeroing in on her pussy

“I knew it… You’re such a dirty girl…”

His thumbs spread her pussy, watching her juices drip down her skin as her hole throbbed around nothing

“This slutty pussy is practically drooling… It really wants to be filled up…”

Y/n was in a daze, was this really her boyfriend? She didn’t think he would have such a perverse side to him. Her breath hitched when his fingers danced along her folds, one pressed against her throbbing hole, barely pushing it in. Her legs trembled; she could barely say his name. His glanced back at her face. She looked so cute, head tilted to the side, trying to avoid making eye contact. He felt a small smile grow on his face.

“Agh!” She moaned loudly when he pushed his middle finger knuckle deep, without any warning. Her knees slipped from her hands, dropping on the bed below her.

“You’re not wearing a bra either…” Suna called her out, eyes zeroed in on her clothed chest, seeing her nipples poke against the white fabric. His brows furrowed slightly, his finger staying stagnant inside her

“Have you been like this all day?” He asked her, feeling jealousy swarm in the pit of his abdomen. “Did you want to be seen like this?” His voice dropped slightly, thinking of her cheering with nothing on underneath her uniform. Y/n shook her head, blushing

“A-are you crazy!? I took them off in your bathroom earlier… I was gonna surprise you…” She admitted and Suna felt his jealousy disperse but feeling smug now. He began pumping his finger in and out of her pussy, making her mewl.

“Well, it worked… I’m really surprised…” He said and if Y/n didn’t know him, she’d think he was being sarcastic. Suna pushed his middle finger out, only two shove another finger along with it inside her pussy, and she gasped, clutching onto his bedding

“Does that feel good?” He purred and she shook her head

“No” She panted, and the corners of his mouth dropped, he leaned over her to grip her chin between his fingers, while his other hand kept pumping steading in and out of her

“Liar… Can’t you hear those nasty sounds your little pussy’s making around my fingers? Makes me want to punish you harder… Fucking telling the truth, does it feel good?”

Her head pushed back against his mattress, lifting her hips slightly when his fingers fucked her in a rough pace, her jaw being held tight with her other hand kept her movements restricted but it only increased the pleasure she was feeling, ten-fold.

“Answer me now, slut”

Her eyes snapped open, a little shock running down her spine, but he felt her walls clamp around his fingers. She couldn't stop her pants, as she mewled in defeat

“It feels so fucking good, Rin”

“Good girl, I think you deserve a little prize”

His fingers squeezed her cheeks, making her mouth open before he pushed is tongue in her mouth, rubbing his appendage against hers shamelessly. Her hands gripped his arm, grinding her hips against his palm, gasping when his thumb pressed her clit, making her shudder but he didn’t let her pull away from his lips. He still held her chin firmly in his hand, his fingers were drenched, practically slipping into the hole that he loosened up for his cock. Curling them at just the right angle, he rubbed against the bundle of nerves deep inside her, his thumb pressing and rubbing her hips harder.

Her toes curled, unable to concentrate on his tongue instead moaning while she came undone around his fingers. Her body felt like it was on air, she was breathless when he let go of her jaw, letting her body drop against his mattress. Suna stood up, watching her body twitch lightly. She was flushed, he could feel how warm she had gotten in a matter of minutes.

Leaning down, he silently unbuttoned her blouse. Y/n sat up, letting him slip it off her body but she remembered his porn magazines, wrapping her arms around her bust. Suna looked up at her and she felt a surge of embarrassment.

“They’re not that big… Y’know, like the girls in your magazines…” She muttered

Her ears went red when she heard Suna laughing,

“It’s not funny!”

But Suna just grinned, making her freeze. He looked so different when he smiled, it was so rare that she had to take a second to really mentally capture this moment. Suna noticed her dumbed out expression, feeling his heart skip a little beat as how cute she was. It kind of made him happy that he could share moments like these with her. He sat on the edge of his bed, turning to pull her over him. Her arms rested on his shoulders, while he held her knees steadily against his sides.

His face went to nuzzle between her breasts, one hand slipping under her skirt to cup her ass.

“Y/n… the tits I like the most are yours…”

Her fingers snaked through his hair, sighing happily when he kissed her breasts softly and deeply. She gasped lightly when his hands cupped the sides of her breasts, his thumbs rubbed her nipples in a circular motion before he teasingly pressed them. She mewled,

“You know… Majority of porn stars have fake tits… but yours, they’re so cute…” He pinched them lightly, making her squirm and mewl on top of him. Suna looked up at her,

“and they’re really sensitive…” He purred, lips wrapping around one hardened bud, sucking harshly, rolling his tongue around the tip, she grinded her pussy against his cock, making him groan. Her hand sneakily, slid down his body, pushing its way into his sweatpants, gripping his cock between her hand, sliding up and down it slowly.

Suna released her breast, shudder lightly pushing his face against her chest against, he groaned when her thumb swiped his throbbing cock head, thumb rubbing his slit slowly, spreading the precum leaking out. He leaned back when she’s slipped her hand out, licking her thumb, making his fingers dig into her ass cheek.

“Fuckin’ tease…” He purred, and she felt a little cheeky, climbing off his body, before she rested on her knees, between his legs. Eagerly, looking up at him. Suna licked his bottom lip, leaning back, letting her fingers tug down on his waistband, letting his cock spring free. She stared at the sight before her, his dick in all its glory, flashing in front of her.

Remembering some images from his magazine she leaned forward. Suna closed his eyes, waiting for her to climb over him but his face twisted, and he grunted when her tongue slowly licked his cock. Resting on his elbows, he looked between his legs where she shyly kissed and licked at his shaft. She had never blown him before, oral sex was something she was shy about… but those magazines kept reminding her that she had to engage in the things Suna liked, otherwise they’d never progress…

Her eyes peaked up at him, he was staring intently at her, chewing on his bottom lip.

But… She was beginning to enjoy the things he liked, his cock didn’t taste as bad as she expected. Her kissed his tip slowly, before opening her mouth to wrap her lips around it. Suna hissed, when she sucked on it lightly, a hand running through his hair. He groaned when she slowly bobbed her head, back and forth, eyes not leaving his face, eager to see a reaction from him.

“Keep going baby…” He moaned, shuddering lightly, “F-Fuck… Your tongue…” He grunted when her tongue rubbed the underside of his shaft, she hummed feeling him throb in her mouth. Suna’s hand reached to grip the back of her head, he groaned her name and she felt her pussy throbbing when his fingers gripped the back of her head firmly

“I wish I could shove it all the way down your tight throat, but it’s too early for that…” He growled, she pulled off his cock, catching her breath

“It doesn’t feel good…?” She asked, feeling a little disappointed. Suna sat up, leaning forward to hold her face between his palms, eyes lingering on her wet lips. She was taken back when he kissed her forehead softly

“It felt fucking amazing…” He cooed and she felt happy that he was pleased, Suna’s gaze sharpened when his fingers danced into her hair, suddenly gripping her firmly

“But… Who told you to stop?” He said, his stoic face appearing again. Y/n’s felt skipped a beat, not wasting a second to wrap her lips around his cock again, sucking harder and faster than before. He gave her that surge of confidence and she wanted to make him cum hard. Letting him guide her mouth, the way he liked it, she listened to the small grunts he slipped, trying to take in as much as she could but her eyes watered when she reached a certain point, pulling back slightly, letting her hand take care of the rest of his shaft.

Suna’s pants were heard, along with the sloppy sounds she emitted from around his cock. His dick throbbed hard in her mouth, but he used his willpower to quickly pull her mouth off his cock, groaning when his came all over her chest. She gasped, when she felt his hot cum mark her.

“Now that’s a money shot…” Suna panted, looking at her messy body. Even though, he just came, she looked pretty sexy, sitting there, not sure what to do next.

“Money shot? What’s that” She asked, and he shrugged, smirking before he coaxed her to climb on the bed next to him.

“Uh… its when you want something to be sexy for you…” He lied, he wasn’t sure why but he didn’t want to corrupt her mind… despite the fact, she blew him less than five minutes ago.

Carefully, she crawled on the mattress, letting him get up and reach for the box of tissues on his bedside. Suna lazily wiped her body clean from his fluids, discarding the tissues on the floor

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to get it on you” He said, and she shook her head, hugging him

“It’s okay, I didn’t mind, but next time… can you finish in my mouth?” She said and he froze, looking down at her but she wasn’t looking up at him. He noticed the pink tint on her cheeks, and he felt his cock begin to stir again.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” He asked and Y/n giggled, rolling on top of him.

“Here’s another, surprise” She mewled, pecking his lips.

Suna grinned, watching her stand on her knees, unzipping the side of her skirt, letting it fall off her hips, gathering around his waist. Suna’s hands trailed all over her body, taking his time to tease and pinch around her body.

“Hey Y/n” Suna muttered, looking up at her. She pushed her skirt off the bed, pushing her wet folds against his shaft, grinding her hips. His hands clasped hers, letting her roll her hips against him, making them both moan lightly

“Yeah?” She panted, grinding harder, Suna squeezed her hands

“Okasan’s got a double shift… She won’t be back till tomorrow afternoon…” He told her and she felt delight surge within her

“And?” She asked, feigning ignorance but Suna wasn’t having it. He grit his teeth, pushing her on to the mattress before he stood up.

“That means I have all night to take my time with you”

Y/n blushed and watched him, pull open his side drawer, hand scrambling around until he pulled out his condoms. Her rubbed her thighs together, watching his tear open one wrapper, wrapping the lubed up latex around his cock. Suna turned back to look at her, lazily tossing the remaining condom packets on the bed next to her.

“Theres no way you can last through those many condoms!” She blurted and he huffed,

“I’ve been holding back baby… But not tonight…”

She squealed when he flipped her onto her stomach, grabbing a pillow to shove under her belly, lifting her ass. Her legs dangled off his bed and she gasped… They’d only ever done missionary or cowgirl… She didn’t expect him to like… this? She let out a yelp when his hand collided with her ass, the smack causing shock to fill her system. Her head snapped back to look at him, in bewilderment

“R-Rin!?”

Suna blankly looked down at her, his hand rubbing her red skin once before he smacked her again, making her hiss

“Tell me you want my cock, Y/n” He purred, gripping his cock, rubbing his tip between her folds, not daring to push it in any further, even if it did take a lot of self-control.

“I’ll give it to you good, if you just tell me”

She bit her lip, she was about to move her hips but both his palms pressed flat against her lower back, holding her body down against the pillow.

“Use your words, baby. I can stay like this all night” He lied, because he was sure he wouldn't last more than a minute, he was ready to fuck her. With shaky breaths, she caved in, giving in to temptation

“Fuck me! Oh god, please, please, please just fuck me!” She finally panted and he grinned, letting one hand stay on her back while the other one pulled her head back, making her hiss. She let out a breathless moan, when he slammed his hips against her ass. His cock pounded her ruthlessly, his bed creaking in rhythm to his thrusts. Y/n was sure, she would’ve died if someone was home right now because it was truly obvious what was happening behind his closed door. Her face dropped into his mattress and she felt herself become more and more vocal, asking him to keep going. Her mind was hazy, her concentration solely going towards the way his cock rubbed against her walls.

Suna groaned, feeling her pussy clamp down on him. His fingers dug into her hips and he was sure she would be bruised tomorrow but right now; he was ready to turn her into a fucking mess

“You’re fucking perfect for me, y’know that” He moaned, slowly his thrusts for a few seconds, only to spread her legs further, before he pushed his occk even deeper. Tears rolled down her eyes, her heart was racing but when her clit rubbed against the pillow under her while he showed her no mercy. She arched her back, hips stilling and she hands gripped her duvet in an iron grip. Y/n let out a cry, the strength in her body leaving her the moment her orgasm approached. She was a panting mess under him but Suna just flipped her flushed form around, making her wrap her weak legs around his waist.

“W-wait…” She moaned but it fell on deaf ears, he kept his pace, making her eyes widen, she hadn’t even gotten over her earlier orgasm, but he was intent on making her cum again. Suna grunted, when he felt himself reach the edge. Her head fell back when he pulled out completely for a second, taking her breath away when he sloppily thrusted into her one last time, cumming hard in his condom. Her pussy gushed awfully hard, making a mess on his front and hers but Suna was more than pleased.

He could feel the aftermath of his orgasm take its toll, pulling his condom off, he hastily tied it before he chucked it towards his bin. He let out a sigh, dropping down next to her. Y/n ignored the numbness she felt in her lower body, eager to cling onto him. Suna let her cuddle his side, while he lazily turned on the tiny desk fan on his side desk, letting the gentle gusts of air, cool them down

“We gotta clean up…” Y/n broke the silence, still in a daze and Suna hummed,

“In the morning… No point right now…” He said and she turned to look at him

“Why?” She asked and he lifted another condom packet

“I have a lot more condoms to go through…” He stated blankly and she stared at him for a moment before laughter slipped form her lips. Suna dropped the condom packet, silencing her with a kiss which she gladly accepted.

“So, sex with me isn’t boring, right?” She asked and he stared at her

“What?”

“You said you were holding yourself back… Does that mean, the sex we had before, was boring for you? You don't really look like you enjoy it, if I’m being honest…”

Suna sighed, flicking her forehead, making her hiss

“Are you dumb? Ofcourse sex with you isn’t boring… By holding myself back, I mean that I was worried I’d hurt you by being too rough… So, I was trying to be a gentleman… I mean, I gave you bruises today… You’ll be sore tomorrow…” He sighed, looking at the bruises shaped like his fingertips on her hips. Y/n stroked his face, smiling

“Rin, I want you to be yourself with me. I want to do the things you like, if you wanna do the stuff in those magazines, then I’ll do it with you. I’m your girlfriend afterall”

Suna stroked the top of her head, feeling his heart fill with warmth before he chuckled lightly,

“Whats so funny…?” She asked and he shook his head, sitting up before he reached under his bed, grabbing the magazines, dropping them onto his lap. He flipped open the first page of it and she blushed,

“Seriously…?”

He shool his head, pointing to the corner of the magazine and she leaned closer

**‘PROPERTY OF ATSUMU’**

She read aloud, before her brows furrowed in confusion, looking at Suna

“The twins are getting their rooms renovated, this idiot asked me to hide his porno stash because their mum’s gonna be packing up his stuff for him. These aren’t my magazines...” Suna revealed, silently making fun of his blonde friend. In this day and age, who would buy porn magazines… when cellphones were a so much better bet…

(But that was something Y/n didn’t need to know…)

Y/n’s jaw dropped lightly,

“But earlier, you…”

Suna just smirked,

“I was trying to tease you… That’s all… Besides, none of these women are my type…”

Y/n looked at him, batting her lashes

“What’s your type then?” She asked, expecting his answer

Suna pulled her close to him,

“You” He said before kissing her. Y/n shoved Atsumu’s stupid magazines off Suna’s bed, bringing Suna down on top of her.

That night, Suna indeed, did not hold back. Had Suna’s laziness not gotten the better of him, she was sure she would’ve ended up in a wheelchair the next day. She could hear the gentle snores coming form his body and she thought to herself that she was stupid for not understanding his body language, after five months of dating. It was alright that he wasn’t ever expressive with his expression, what mattered was that he was happy being with her.

‘I’ve never slept over before… This is the first time Rin’s sleeping next to me…’ She would remember how she always had to leave before his mother’s nightshift ended or if his sister was at home. It was a rare chance for her to witness Suna while he was asleep.

‘I bet he looks so sexy…’ She thought, before she turned around to gaze at him

‘PFFT’ She almost burst out laughing when she saw his face. She clasped a hand over her mouth, to hold in her giggles. There were many sides of Suna she had witnessed tonight… but his sleeping face… That was not a pretty sight

She giggled, leaning forward to kiss his temple before she snuggled into his side, hugging him

“I love you, Rin” She whispered, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent, letting it lull her to sleep.


	2. Sakusa Kiyoomi: Nasty, Filthy, Moving Your Bawdy (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Inspired by the song Bawdy - Shygirl (Im obsessed with her music, most of smut inspo comes from her music). I know Sakusa is a germaphone but I truly believe he’s actually a Mean but Soft Dom in the bedroom who likes to get down and dirty with his s/o. This Smutshot is basically just my fantasies about said fictional character)

**Themes: HusbandDom!Sakusa x WifeSub!OC (I guess? Idk he goes soft at some moments but its still cute), Creampie, Spanking, Dacryphilia, Deep throating, light choking maybe? Idk this smutshot is kinda all over the place n wild but whatever, its Porn with a plot, I guess)**

**AN: I know Sakusa is a germaphone but I truly believe he’s actually a Mean but Soft Dom in the bedroom who likes to get down and dirty with his s/o. This Smutshot is basically just my fantasies about said fictional character)**

**Smutshot:**

“Man, I can’t believe you’ve been married for nearly two years!” Hinata gushed at the couple in front of him, his eyes sparkling in wonder. Bokuto grinned, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s shoulders, raising his beer glass

“Feels like yesterday when he told us he met someone!”

Sakusa just shrugged, not touching the glass in front of him. His hands remained under the table, shaking his leg in anxiety at the thought of how unhygienic his surroundings must have been. His wife, was seated next to him, laughing and politely enjoying the banter with his teammates. It was one of those rare times of the year where they had gotten a short holiday from their daily training regimes. The men decided to enjoy their first night off with a celebratory meal, bringing their partners along, before going their own ways for the holiday.

The table had split their discussions into groups, currently Sakusa and his wife, were interacting with Atsumu… and his nosy girlfriend….

Atsumu chugged his glass, his (new) girlfriend leaning over the table, gazing at Y/n.

“Are you guys, highschool sweethearts!?” She gushed and Y/n flushed, shyly gazing at her plate

“No...”

Atsumu’s girlfriend just hummed, still prying further, “College?”

“It was an arranged marriage.” Sakusa said curtly, and the woman just inquired further, slightly irritating the inky haired man. Atsumu had an attraction towards loud, obnoxious women. They may have been attractive, but it all melted away the moment they opened their mouths…

“Arranged!? No way, that’s so old school!” She laughed, grabbing Atsumu’s arm while he grinned.

“It’s not old school, it was practical. Besides, if I didn’t agree to this marriage, then I wouldn't have met Y/n.” Sakusa coolly muttered, ushering towards his wife, who smiled softly, cheeks heating lightly.

Atsumu placed his glass down,

“Awe, would you look at that… Omi-kun’s become a little softie now… Y/n-chan’s managed to melt his frozen heart” He laughed and Sakusa’s eye twitched. He was about to pass a snarky remark but Atsumu’s girlfriend, butt in, yet again, this time directly talking to Y/n.

“So, how long did you guys date for till you got married?”

Y/n bit her lip, not looking forward to her reaction, she gently stirred her drink

“6 months…” She laughed, feeling a little awkward when the other woman’s jaw dropped.

“But that’s… Wow…. Fast… That must mean you both fell in love with each other superfast! It’s totally destiny!” She gushed in excitement, slapping her hands on her cheeks, looking at Atsumu

“We’ve been together for five months now…” She sighed happily and Atsumu stilled, quickly looking at the couple in front of him. Sakusa raised a brow in amusement, letting Y/n carry the conversation.

“Originally, we met once before our marriage was arranged… Our parents are acquaintances, they had been wanted to introduce us to each other for a while. But I was a little shy… I come from a traditional family, so I went to a private girl’s school… My interaction with men, was quite limited…”

The other woman’s jaw dropped,

“So, you never dated before Sakusa-san?” She asked and Y/n cringed, of course she had boyfriends before Sakusa but… that was a sore topic for him. He never liked to remember that both him and her, had relations with other people before each other.

“Ofcourse I did…” Y/n laughed, shyly again, diverting the topic, “It was by chance; Omi had come to my father’s clinic for physiotherapy. He injured himself, during his training when he had been recruited for the Jackals… His family had sent a request to mine, asking if I’d be interested in Omi as a potential marriage candidate…”

“Actually… That’s not entirely true…” Atsumu said and Y/n gave him a confused look. Sakusa’s brows furrowed a little,

“Atsumu…” Sakusa warned but Atsumu just grinned,

“C’mon Omi-Omi… Y/n-chan should know”

Y/n raised a brow,

“Please tell me!”

Atsumu’s girlfriend, whacked his arm

“Yeah TsumTsum! Tell us!” She whined, and Sakusa was one breath away from going home. Her shrill voice was beginning to irk him. Atsumu’s grin widened,

‘Omi-Omi was the one who requested the arranged marriage, not his parents”

Y/n’s jaw dropped lightly,

“W-What?” She turned to look at her husband, whose face was burning under his mask. Atsumu hummed, nodding

“Oh yeah… Remember Bokkun!?” Atsumu elbowed Bokuto who broke away from his conversation to look at the blonde next to him

“Remember the night we got Omi-Omi drunk?”

Bokuto thought for a second before a cheeky grin was plastered om his face

“Oya~ Drunk Omi began confessing that it was ‘love at first sight’… That, it was ‘meant to be’!”

Y/n perked up, feeling her heart pace faster. Sakusa never told her this… It was a new revelation, but it made her happier, nonetheless. When the proposal came, she was surprised. However, she had taken note of the volleyball player during his weekly visits. She had developed an interest in him so when her father had asked if she was interested in meeting him formally. She agreed immediately.

At first, she was reluctant. Sakusa wasn’t very keen on public dates and she was extremely shy because he invited her to his apartment for dinner on their first night. She somehow, didn’t make a fool of herself but it was hard to remain composed. Sakusa probably expected her to be an extremely elegant and refined woman. Which was partly true… from the way she displayed herself but there were somethings she had supressed about herself.

However, they both found out just how compatible they were in a short amount of time…

The chatter picked up on the table, as Sakusa began getting teased by his friends. Y/n leaned a little closer to him and he glanced at her, not missing the happy smile on her features. He suddenly felt a little pleased with his friends, he liked seeing his wife smile.

“So, are you thinking of having a baby soon!?” Atsumu’s girlfriend loudly asked, alerting everyone’s attention. Sakusa and Y/n froze… This was a topic they hadn’t discussed or even brought up. The other woman felt a bit awkward, clearly realising her mistake but Y/n kept her composure, smiling. Sakusa cleared his throat,

“We haven’t discussed having a child yet… Thanks for asking…”

Y/n bit her lip, quickly lifting her glass to avoid making a reaction. Atsumu just chuckled, trying to ease the tension

“Babe, Omi-kun’s a germaphobe... I bet when yer havin’ sex, ya wear gloves and wrap yer dick in like four condoms, because of ‘germs’…” He laughed at Sakusa, who rolled his eyes, when everyone laughed again. He looked at Y/n, when he heard her giggling too, feeling slight irritation.

She knew what he was really like…

Look at her feigning innocence…

“Shut up Atsumu” Sakusa growled in irritation, crossing his arms.

“Aww, c’mon Omi-Omi, it’s just a joke…” Atsumu said, before leaning towards Bokuto

“It’s really not…” He whispered loudly, making Bokuto grin.

Atsumu’s girlfriend nudged Atsumu, laughing

“Don't be mean! It’s okay if some couples like vanilla! Y/n-san is an elegant woman, and I’m sure Sakusa-san satisfies her well, they’ve been together for two years!” She blurted, making Y/n blush, a little startled at how causally this woman she just met was talking about her private bedroom life.

However, when Bokuto and Atsumu burst out laughing. Sakusa’s eye twitched once more, glaring at the Atsumu and his girlfriend. He could handle their jokes in the locker room… but he definitely didn’t appreciate them talking so crudely in front of her.

He was ready to leave, the moment she called him vanilla. His anger was triggered but he felt Y/n’s hand grip his knee under the table, squeezing it gently to signal that she wasn’t offended. Sakusa pushed a stray curl of hair back, sighing before he pushed his seat back, standing up.

“It’s getting late, we’re leaving.” He said and everyone frowned, clearing realising he was annoyed. Atsumu and Bokuto quieted down, while Hinata cluelessly, begged his friends to stay but Sakusa shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for Y/n to stand up and bid farewell.

“It was nice seeing everyone, take care” Y/n bowed and Sakusa hummed,

“See you guys after the holidays…” He turned to Atsumu’s girlfriend,

“It was nice meeting you… Shame… That this will be our first and last meeting… Goodluck Atsumu.” 

Her brows furrowed in confusion and Atsumu stilled, he knew he had dug his own grave when he made that condom joke… He suddenly regretted telling his friends, he was breaking up with his current girlfriend as soon as the holidays began.

Y/n gripped Sakusa’s arm as he led her out of the bar

“Poor girl… She seems to be really in love with Miya-san…” She muttered when they neared his car. Sakusa grunted, grumpily muttering

“She was annoying as fuck. Thank god, he’s dumping her”

Y/n giggled, sliding into the passenger seat, waiting for his to seat himself next to her. As soon as Sakusa shut the door, he slipped his mask off, and she passed him the anti-bacterial wipes

“Thanks…” He muttered, wiping down his hands and the steering wheel while she cleaned her own. The car journey was quiet, she could sense the tension radiating from his form. Her eyes remained on the road ahead of her, thinking back at their marriage and what Atsumu said.

“Is it true? What Miya-san said… Did you really send the proposal?” She asked and Sakusa kept quiet for a few seconds

“It’s true, I was infatuated by you…”

“Really? Did I do something?”

He hummed, licking his bottom lip, his cheeks flushing lightly

“You sneezed…” He said and she furrowed her brows

“I… sneezed? What?”

Sakusa cleared his throat when he stopped at a red light, turning to look at her, a little irritated.

“Don't fucking laugh okay.” He said before he sighed,

“I was waiting for my appointment, the first day you were working at the reception… You were about to sneeze, but you took your handkerchief out. You caught my attention, the moment you folded it…”

There was silence for a few moments before he glanced at her face, taken back at how she pressed her cheeks between her palms,

“Y/n?” He asked and she looked at him,

“So… If I didn’t sneeze that day… We’d never be married now?” 

Sakusa chuckled,

“Don't be silly, if I didn’t see the way you folded your handkerchief that day… then I’d definitely would have been attracted the next day when you were sterilising the reception phone. Or the day after that, when you were cleaning the physio room, I was in… There were many things you did that captured my interest… But when you looked into my eyes for the first

time, I knew I had to have you for myself.”

Y/n’s heart melted, and she leaned closer to kiss her cheek

“You’re so sweet, Omi. I’m glad I had hay fever that day” She giggled, Sakusa kept driving. He felt the irritation earlier, melt away but he was still annoyed. Repeating tonight in his mind, so many unnecessary things were said. Atsumu and Bokuto were in for it, when this holiday was over.

Y/n quietly hummed, unlocking the door to their apartment, her husband following behind her. It was a routine for them, as they placed their jackets on the hooks before walking to their shared bathroom, washing their hands in their respective double bathroom sink. She walked into her bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, unzipping her dress. Sakusa leaned against the door frame, his clothes long discarded into the hamper, hands still tucked into the pockets of his sweats. **(AN: I have a thing for shirtless guys in sweats… I’m a simple woman)**

Y/n’s humming stopped, and she eyed him.

“What’s wrong Omi?” She asked

“Vanilla…” He muttered and she looked at him, in confusion, before he chuckled, walking towards her. Her dress hung loosely around her shoulders, and she shivered the closer he got. Especially when his hand, grabbed her jaw.

“They think we’re a vanilla couple… I wonder how they’d react if they found out the truth…”

She didn’t say anything, biting her lip when his hand slid down her jaw to wrap itself around her throat. Still in his grip, she shakingly stood up, her dress slipping off her body, piling onto the floor, displaying the utterly revealing and risqué lingerie underneath. Sakusa’s eyes darkened and his grip became firmer

“You’re not as innocent as you seem…” Sakusa sibilated, his other hand immediately slapping her ass, fingers curling into the flesh. She mewled against him, her hands grabbing his arm, eyes dotting with tiny tears. Sakusa released her neck, leaning his forehead against hers

“Was that too much pressure?” He asked and she shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck

“I don't mind Omi… I don't care what your friends think, this side of me, is only for you.” She whispered, fingers combing his hair

“Do you remember the first time we had sex?” He asked and she smiled softly, feeling her cheeks warm.

“How can I forget? It was the same day you won that practice match…” She remembered,

_Sakusa and her had begun seeing each other for around a month and she was curious to see what he was like on the court. She remembered the excitement in her body heat up, each time he smacked that volleyball with his hands. The sheer strength he physically held… Sent shivers down her spine._

_And…_

_The moment he locked eyes with her, they knew…_

_They knew they both held the same secret desires._

She gasped, breaking from her thoughts when his hand fisted the back of her hair, bringing his lips to her ear

“It was a fucking thrill for me when I discovered that you’d do anything for me. I fucked you silly that night…”

Y/n hummed, biting her lip. She relished in the way his other hand kept rubbing and squeezing her ass

“I almost couldn't walk the next day… but the pain was worth it…”

She hooked her leg around his waist and his hand left her ass to quickly grip her knee in place, against his hip. Y/n grinded slowly against his crotch, letting out a light gasp, before she locked her gaze into his onyx eyes.

“You’re also not as clean as people think, Omi-kun…” She purred innocently and he cocked a brow

“Really now?”

She nodded, pressing her front against his body, rubbing her clothed pussy against him harder.

“They don't know about the dirty things you make me do for you… They don't know that _you_ do such dirty things to me too…”

Sakusa growled lightly, he leaned down and cupped his hands under her ass, not giving her heads up before he lifted her up.

“You don't sick from the people you love” He simply stated

She squeaked, wrapping her legs around his hips, but they’d done this far too many times for her to believe he’d drop her. Her face was finally levelled with his and she smiled again, quickly pecking his lips

“That’s cute…” Sakusa said before carried them into bed. He lay himself against the headboard, settling her between his legs. Sakusa’s hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and massaging them while his lips kissed along her shoulder and neck. She sighed in bliss, letting herself settle comfortably in his arms but it was short lived when he bit her neck, sucking harshly

“Omi!” She mewled but his fingers pinched and rubbed her nipple. Sakusa’s other hand gripped her face, forcing her to look at him.

“Open your fucking mouth” He muttered, and she immediately complied, parting her lips. He wasted no time, leaning forward, slipping his tongue in. All her thoughts became fuzzy when he rubbed his appendage against hers. Her legs rubbed against the duvet underneath them, lips meshing against his as they sloppily make out. She let go to take a deep breath, her lips were plump and pink, Sakusa shoved his hand harshly to grip the front of her thong, pulling it up roughly, wedging it harshly between her folds. She hissed and her toes curled, when she felt the material of her thong, rubbed against her clit.

“Agh!” She cried, Sakusa grinned, rubbing the material harder against her nub and she lifted her hips

“Sorry honey, but I don’t wanna play nice anymore. I’m in a real nasty mood, right now…”

Y/n’s pussy pulsated, and she knew what he meant. Quickly, crawling from between his legs, making way for him.

“Good girl” Sakusa purred, sliding back against the head board.

“My wife is such a well-behaved slut…” His fingers massaged her scalp, making her quiver, squeezing her thighs together.

“You barely ate tonight; you must be hungry…” He cooed, fingers lifting her chin, making her look at him. Smiling, he pulled his sweats off, letting his hard cock free. Her eyes were locked in, absorbed in the large hard shaft in front of her.

“Well then… What are you waiting for, whore? What do you say to your generous husband?”

She locked back up at Sakusa, lust brimming in both their eyes, she swallowed lightly, licking her lips

“Thank you for the meal, Omi-kun”

Sakusa chuckled, watching her crawl between his legs. Laying herself flat against the bed, she gripped his cock, bobbing her hand back and forth against his shaft. Sakusa grunted, observing her

“Ass up.”

She curved her back, lifting her ass up, before dragging his cock towards her lips

_Chu~_

She kissed the tip, giving the bulbous head soft licks. His eyes glazed over, watching her rubbing her cheek against his throbbing length. He held her face, in place. Lightly slapping his cock against her face.

“Are you ready to suck my cock? Is my pretty whore gonna take it all the way, down this tight throat” His finger trailed down the middle of her throat to the valley of her breasts

Goosebumps raised on her skin, her lips engulfing his cock. Sucking his shaft as she bobbed down inches of his cock, deeper.

“Fuck… That’s good…” He groaned, as she pulled back, letting out her tongue slip from her mouth, saliva dropping down onto his cock. Her hand rubbed his shaft, getting it wet. He growled when she took a small breath, widening her mouth, before engulfing him again. Sakusa groaned, feeling his cock slid down deeper.

His hands grabbed the sides of her head, she almost fell forward when he moved her back and forth, to his pace.

“Remember how many hours we’d spend, training you to suck my entire dick without gagging? You could barely handle half in the beginning but look at you now... My entire cocks disappeared in that greedy mouth of yours.”

He pulled her head back, letting his shaft slip out form her mouth, letting it sit against her face as she panted, kissing his wet length

“Omi-kun, more…”

He hummed, watching her look dumbly at his cock, licking up the underside of his length

“Fuck my throat, Omi… _Please?_ ”

His brows furrowed, feeling sparks rise within him. The blood rushed to his dick as it stood tall and proud. She gasped when he pushed her onto her back, now standing over her, his knees on either side of her head. Eyes widening, when he pumped his cock with his hand above her.

“You asked for it, so you better fucking take it”

She opened her mouth, and he showed no mercy. Holding the back of her head still, he shoved his cock down her throat. He took pleasure in listening to the sloppy sounds emitting from her throat. She was absolutely filthy and he loved it.

“You’re doing so good, princess… If it gets too much, you know what to do…” He said, as he continued thrusting his rod down her throat. He occasionally gave her a break to breath from time to time, but he stilled shoved no mercy. Her tears rolled down her reddened cheeks, she was so wet, she felt the wet patch on the duvet growing, under her. She couldn't help but slide her fingers under the waistband of her thong, rubbing her clit hard.

Sakusa growled, harshly pulling out, before he grabbed her hands and shoved them above her head

“Did I fucking say you could touch yourself?”

She panted lightly, quickly shaking her head

“I-I’m so sorry Omi, please don’t stop, please!” She pleaded but he kissed his teeth, letting out an irritated sigh, getting off her, climbing off the bed.

“And you were doing so well earlier… You know what’s going to happen now, don’t you?”

She sat up, still catching her breath, wiping her damp lips, she nodded. Sakusa crossed his arms, glaring at her

“Then why are you still sitting there?”

Y/n immediately stood up from the bed, Sakusa stood behind her, unhooking and throwing her bra to the side, but he didn’t take her thong off, just yet. He pushed her shoulders down, making her bend over and grip of the mattress at the end of his bed.

His palms rubbed her ass cheeks, spreading them apart, making her toes scrunch against the floor. Sakusa didn’t wait, pulling his hand back, stretching his fingers before his palm collied with her ass, making her yelp.

“This is what you get for such disobedience…”

He smacked her again and she hissed, letting out a choked moan. Her pussy clenched every time his palm slapped her stinging flesh. Her knuckles dug into the sheets, hot tears rolling down her cheeks before he was satisfied. She collapsed on top of the bed, her arms giving out when he stopped.

Sakusa dropped to his knees, between her legs. His eyes zeroed in on her red flesh, leaning forward to kiss it softly, over and over again. She whimpered, when his knuckles brushed against her lace covered crotch. His ears perked when he heard her sniffles, quickly climbing onto the bed, pulling her against him.

“Y/n, I’m sorry, was that too harsh?”

She shook her head, snuggling into his side

“No… I would’ve said the safe word, if I couldn’t handle it… But it was my punishment, and I didn’t want to disappoint you, Omi. I’m still green.”

Sakusa’s wiped the stray tears on her cheek, her lashes were still damp but her glossy eyes entranced him. He kissed her forehead,

“You’re such a good girl… Did my spanking make you wet?”

She bit her lip, nodding and he licked his lips, flipping her back onto her stomach. She quivered when he went back to sit on the floor, pulling her hips to the edge of the bed. She hid her face in the duvet, grabbing the sheets. Sakusa had resumed kissing and sucking her red flesh, she gasped when he bit it once. His fingers hooked into the sides of her thong, pulling the thin lace off her hips.

Sakusa’s cock, dripped pre-cum, spreading her thighs further, watching her folds open up. He held in a groan, looking at her juices spilling onto the sheets below her. Keeping her cheeks spread, his tongue slipped from between his lips, before he pushed his face between her legs. She moaned, feeling his tongue moved around her slick walls.

“OMI” She squealed, feeling a shock run down her spine when he sneakily pinched her clit. Her hand reached back to grab his head, grinding against his face. Y/n mewled, the obscene noises his mouth made, would have embarrassed her but she was far too lost in the pleasure. Her feet braced themselves on the floor before she stretched her legs, Sakusa leaned back, shoving two of his fingers in and she cried out in pleasure as he roughly pumped them in her slick pussy.

“Does that feel good, honey? You’re pussys practically swallowing my fingers…”

She gasped when he pulled them out, making her whine, grinding against the mattress

“Omi, please… Why’d you stop?” She turned to look at him, batting her lashes, biting her lip. Sakusa pushed his fingers into his mouth, slurping on the juices, making her blush. She shivered when his wet fingers, rubbed her asshole, he teasingly pressed against it, feeling her clench, making him smirk.

“Because I want you to cum on my tongue”

He doved down, shoving his tongue back in her pussy and she let out a chorus of breathy moans, her body twitched when his fingers went back to playing with her clit, massaging her folds while he tongue fucked her.

Her moans became louder, pushing her face into the mattress

“Ngh! O-Omi, I’m gonna cum, please let me cum! Please” She wailed, her hips thrashing wildly, Sakusa held her tight against his mouth, letting his tongue stretch as deep as it could. She saw stars, letting out a shaky moan, feeling her walls tighten on his tongue. Sakusa groaned, letting her orgasm against his face. He greedily slurped on her juices, before he leaned back, wiping his mouth. He panted lightly, watching her breathing hard on the bed. He loomed over her figure, flipping her around to face him. His fingers caressed her cheek,

“Oh baby, the way you look right now. I wish you could see it…”

“Omi” She cooed, and he gripped her jaw between his fingers

“Don't you think it’s kinda unfair that you’ve gotten to cum and I haven’t…”

She shook her head, pushing herself further up the mattress before she spread her legs.

“Its super unfair…” Her fingers went down to spread her folds in front him. Sakusa rubbed his shaft, watching her movements

“Please fuck me…”

Sakusa hummed in approval,

“Begging like a true slut... Keep yourself spread, just like that”

She mewled when his lightly slapped his pussy, her hole throbbing and Sakusa pulled open the drawer next to him. He reached to grab the box of condoms, stopping for a moment.

_“…are you thinking of having a baby soon!?”_

Y/n noticed the reluctant look on his face before he pushed his drawer close. She sat up, looking at him in confusion. Sakusa sat at the edge of the bed, unsure of what to say. She crawled behind him, quickly wrapping her arms around his torso

“Omi-kun? What’s wrong?”

Sakusa thought once more, before the words slipped out

“Do you want children?”

She froze, loosening her arms before she sat next to him

“Is what Miya-san’s girlfriend said, bothering you?”

Sakusa shrugged,

“It made me think, on the way home, I guess…We’ve been married almost two years and I’m just wondering what your feelings are about it?” He looked at her and she decided to be honest.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now… Having a baby, would be lovely… but at the same time, I know babies and children can be messy, loud and unruly and you don't like that… So… I never really brought it up because if you don't want a baby, then its alright. As long as we have each other” She whispered, leaning against him. Sakusa pulled away, putting his hands on her shoulders

“If you’re the mother of my children, I’d never say no to starting a family…” He admitted and her jaw dropped slightly, her heart beating, she gripped his hand tightly

“Omi… You really mean it?”

Sakusa nodded, feeling his own heart race.

“I do…”

She leaned forward to kiss him and he pressed his lips further against hers. Y/n’s hands moved around his hair, massaging and gripping at his curls, deepening the kiss. Sakusa’s own hands danced along her body, before they parted. His lips kissed their way to her breasts, sucking on her nipple, making her gasp. His tongue played with her hardened bud, sucking harder and she moaned, fingers digging into his scalp.

“Somehow, the thought of these filling up in the next few months, is getting my cock hard…” Sakusa’s large hand, pressed against her flat abdomen, rubbing against it gently

“I can’t wait for this to swell up with my baby…”

She smiled, hugging him,

“I can’t wait for you to fill me up, Omi…”

Sakusa bit his lip for a moment, his cock was hardening again. She felt her bare skin against his, letting his hand dance down her back before he pushed her back onto the mattress gently, this time. His hands gripped under her knees, before he climbed on top of her, spreading her knees to either side of her body him before he pressed the tip of his cock against her throbbing hole. **(AN: This is my shit description of a ‘mating press’. I’m sorry, im bad with descriptions but I like writing porn…)**

She inhaled, holding her breath. His cock felt so different, without a condom. She could feel the heat radiating from it. Sakusa leaned forward, resting his arms on each of her head, caging her underneath him. She was about to call his name when a scream erupted through her. Sakusa had completely pushed his cock inside her, balls deep. She let out a mewl when he stilled for a second, grinding his hips, letting her hungry pussy coat his entire length with her juices

“Fuck baby… It’s so hot inside you… Your walls are really milking the fuck out of my cock… You really wanted this, huh?” He asked, grunting before he began pistoning his hips, his words fell on deaf ears as she sobbed out moans, pinned underneath his thick body.

“Agh! Agh! Agh! O-Omi!” She kept crying out, everytime he almost pull out, only to slam balls deep into her each time. Sakusa moaned, pushing himself back in all the way, before he rolled his hips. She eyes widened and she gasped, making him curse when her pussy squeezed him against

“Does this greedy pussy want my cum? Are you ready for me to fill you to the _fucking_ brim?”

He pounded her harder and her throat burned from her screams, but she couldn't control herself. All she wanted was his dick, she loved his cock. It had her entranced

“Make a messy out of my pussy, Omi-kun **♡** ” She mewled in bliss, her nails digging into his back, making him hiss

“Oh baby…” He chuckled darkly, “I’ll make a _fucking_ mess out of this tiny pussy. I’m gonna cum inside you” Sakusa grunted and groaned with each thrust he made as he continued talking dirty to his wife,

“ _*thrust*…_ every _… *thrust*…_ single… _*thrust*…_ fucking _…*thrust*…_ day… _*thrust*…_ of this holiday…”

Her back arched, when he slammed into her pussy, her eyes seeing stars when his cockhead pushed itself as deep as it could go. She let out a guttural moan, squeezing him before he finally groaned, spurting inside her. Y/n shuddered, feeling the warmth fill her up. Sakusa’s sweat dripped down his back, his hips still grinding against hers, letting him ride out his orgasm. He braced himself over her, panting hard before rolling onto his back.

Y/n gasped, feeling his cock slip out from her pussy, his thick cum slowly trickling out. Sakusa composed himself for a moment before he turned to her,

“That was intense…” He said and she nodded, still catching her breath

“I don't ever want to have sex with a condom again…” She revealed and he chuckled,

“Me too…”

Sakusa sat on the edge of the bed, looking at this essence drip out of her folds, before he frowned

“It’s going to waste…” He muttered and she raised a brow,

“What?”

Looking at her messy pussy, Sakusa’s dick got hard again. She squealed when he made her sit on his lap, holding her thighs apart as he lifted her hips above his cock. Her arms went back to grip the back of his head. Her slick pussy hovered over his cock head, before he sheathed himself inside her

“Omi!” She mewled, she was already far too sensitive but Sakusa grunted

“One more round Y/n, you were wasting my cum earlier, I got to fuck you again just to make sure”

“That doesn’t make sens- Agh!”

She gasped when he loosened her grip around his neck, pushing her entire upper body towards the floor. She braced herself with her hands, a little shocked with this position but Sakusa didn’t waste time, holding her hips still before he pistoned his cock inside her. She moaned, letting him pound her once again. In total fairness, she was absolutely loving it. This was definetly a little wilder than doggy-style and it strained her arms but she felt like his fuck toy and that excited her to no end. Sakusa grunted feeling his cum leak out even more but it didn’t stop him. He kept that brutal pace, his hand going under her body, pressing against her lower abdomen

“Fucking hell… I can feel my cock from here. It’s going so deep” He pressed harder against her flesh, making her gasp when he added presser. Her walls were squeezing him hard again, and she begged him to go harder. Sakusa groaned, hand going up her body, pressing flat against her chest before he pulled her back against him. She screamed, feeling his cock slide in deeper, crying against him

“Ooooh… Omiiii” She huffed and whined, her legs losing feeling against his ruthless thrusts but Sakusa didn’t show sympathy. His arms went under her knees, bringing them to her chest before he held her head in place, immobilising her movements. Her moans got louder, each time he slammed him cock into her.

Sakusa groaned,

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum again… Are you ready, princess?”

She shook her head vigorously, mewling out yeses, announcing her own climax

He thrusted his hips up, pushing her all way down his cock and she screamed, feeling herself gush all over him. Sakusa moaned, feeling his cock spurt ropes of cum into her pussy one more time, a little more than before. As it still managed to drip out of her plugged pussy. His hands unwrapped themselves from her and she felt back against him.

He kissed her softly, muttering sweet praises and she let him, spoon her

“You did so well, Y/n… Look, you look a bit swollen already” He ushered, placing his large hand back on her lower abdomen. She hummed, placing her hand on top of his

“I feel so full too… I think I’ll definitely be pregnant after tonight…” She muttered and he hummed,

“If not tonight, there’s always tomorrow… and the day after… and the day after that…” He said and she giggled, before sitting up

“Shall we take a bath?” She asked but he shook his head, surprising her

“Not tonight… I want to keep it inside you” His fingers pushed inside her pussy and she took a deep breath. She raised a brow, ignoring the scissoring motion of his fingers inside her

“You really are a pervy man, y’know…” She muttered and Sakusa gave her a devious grin

“And you’re an equally dirty woman…”

She grinned back at him, leaning forward to kiss him.

Sakusa bit her bottom lip, pulling at it gently before he released it

“Baby if it’s with you, I don't mind getting filthy…”

Y/n shyly giggled, intertwining her legs with his much longer and thicker ones.

“I think I’m ready for another round… You know, a third time… Just to seal the deal” She muttered, and it was Sakusa’s turn to chuckle, his hand squeezing her ass again, his gaze darkening

“You don't have to tell me twice…”


	3. Sawamura Daichi: Self Control (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Daichi to the rescue! 
> 
> However, his plan doesn't go the way he expected...

**Smutshot:**

“I’m home…” Y/n announced to no one in particular as she kicked her obnoxious work heels off. She sighed, hanging her coat, pulling the pin out of her bun, letting her tresses flow. **(AN: if ur bald, im sorry)** It was a long day at the department store for the budding makeup artist. She spent countless hours, making up faces of various clients that her wrists were aching, at this point.

Sighing again, she stretched out her lower back before muttering,

“Gotta fold my laundry…”

Making her way to the laundry room, the woman stood in confusion, brows furrowing at the neatly folded pile on top of her washing machine.

“Did I…?” She asked herself, trying to think if she did her laundry in the morning. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she began thinking about the last few weeks. Every time she kept returning to her apartment, she’d find her room looking cleaner than she left it, sometimes her plants were watered… Things were going missing too… Looking at her laundry pile… She realised her panties were gone…

Now she felt worried.

Stumbling out of her laundry room, she kept telling herself that she was just overthinking it.

“I’m not getting enough sleep… I’m imagining things…”

However, that was short-lived when she entered her bedroom, eyes landing on the bed. Gasping, she covered her mouth, the queasiness increased, and her knees felt weak. Her eyes zeroed in on her underwear, crumpled in a heap, untied condoms strewn over them, the gross sticky fluid staining over her sheets.

Feeling tears brim her eyes, she didn’t hesitate to turn around, making a beeline to her front door. Grabbing her things, she rushed away from her home, as fast as her legs could carry her.

Y/n was in a state of shock, sitting on the plastic chair in the police station. She had no idea how she got here so quickly, but she felt so unsafe right now. Her humble little apartment was no longer welcoming. How could someone even get into her flat so easily? So many thoughts took over her mind that she didn’t realise her shoulders were shaking.

“Miss?” A voice called out, she almost jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Her heart nearly leaping from her chest and the hand retracted immediately

“Gomen!”

Y/n calmed down, realising it was an officer working at the station. His kind dark eyes looked at her softly before he offered her a water bottle

“Here… Drink a bit, it’ll help you calm down”

Unscrewing the cap, he pressed the lid to her lips, and she gripped the bottle, sipping the cool drink, feeling a tad bit calmer.

“Thank you…”

He smiled warmly at her, before he asked her to take a seat. She nodded, sitting back in place as he sat next to her, taking out a notebook.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi” He muttered, and she looked at him, a little dazed for second. Now that she was calmer, she recollected herself.

“L/n Y/n”

Daichi nodded,

“Pleasure to meet you L/n-san, do you feel a bit better now?” He asked and she nodded, Daichi smiled again,

“That’s good. Will you tell me what has you so shaken Ma’am?”

Y/n looked down at her lap, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. Tension and nausea building

“I think someone’s been entering my home when I’m not there…”

Daichi frowned, suddenly understanding the woman’s distress. He crossed his arms, looking at her

“Can you please elaborate? What makes you think so?”

Y/n fiddled with her fingers, looking at her lap

“For the last few weeks, when I come home… My stuff’s been rearranged… Things are going missing, my plants are watered and today, my laundry was folded… I know for a fact; I had planned to do my laundry after work…”

Daichi started noting down the information she provided, taking her personal information as well.

“Are you sure, no friend or maybe ex-partner has a spare key to your apartment?” He asked and she shook her head

“Definitely, I have a spare key that I made recently, and I checked, it’s still in its place…”

Daichi thought a bit more…

“Things are going missing? Jewellery or anything of value?” He asked and Y/n felt a little embarrassed, looking anywhere but his face

“My underwear…” 

Daichi raised a brow, but he shook those schoolboy thoughts of out his head. This was a citizen in distress, and she needed help. Now was not the time to be lax. His brows furrowed,

“This intruder might be male…”  
  
Y/n paled, remembering what made her run to the station in the first place. She looked up at Daichi, feeling the tears brim again

“He definitely is male…”

Daichi’s hand made its way to his pocket, pulling out his handkerchief, handing it to her. She dabbed her eyes, trying to soak up her tears before they fell

“You have proof?” He asked and she nodded, swallowing the lump rising in her throat

“H-He left it on my bed…”

Daichi’s partner sighed, looking at the disgusting evidence the perp had left behind.

“Fucking pervert…”

Daichi was in a sour mood, looking at the dried-up semen, staining her panties and the floral bedsheets under them. Y/n’s home was simple and sweet, seeing something like that made him feel sickened for the woman. The poor thing had to stay in a hotel for the night while Daichi and his partner, Watanabe investigated the scene.

“She has a stalker on her hands… He’s been coming to her apartment when she’s at work. He’s memorised her daily schedule… It’s not safe for Miss L/n to stay in her home.”

Watanabe hummed, looking closer at the scene.

“She’s got some sexy panties…” He muttered but he froze hearing a noise of disapproval from Daichi. Quickly straightening up, he apologised and Daichi’s eye twitched

“Since you like her underwear so much, you can bag it as evidence… Need the condoms as well…”

Daichi walked out of the room, ignoring his idiotic partner’s groans. Y/n’s tear-soaked face flashed in his mind and he clenched his teeth, feeling anguished. There was a reason he chose to be on the police force, to protect and serve those in need. He was not going to let her face danger. He had done a background search on her surrounding area, there had been reports of assault and molestation recently.

He began suspecting that she might be the next target of this pervert.

Y/n found herself back at the police station with Officer Daichi, she sat in front of his desk before he offered her coffee. Daichi cleared his throat,

“Miss L/n, after a thorough scan of your apartment. You are correct, it seems that you have a stalker…”

Her heart dropped and her shoulders slumped

“I see…”

Feeling at a loss, she looked helplessly at Daichi

“Please help me, I don't know what to do…”

Daichi felt his own tempo drop, looking at her sweet eyes. He noticed the dark circles rimming under them. After last night, of course she couldn't have slept well. He leaned forward, looking determined

“Don't you worry Miss L/n, I will protect you…” He said and Y/n’s heart skipped a beat, she only just realised how handsome officer Daichi really was. She felt a little giddy when he said those words to her. He sounded so heroic… It had her heart flutter. Y/n shook her thoughts away when she realised, he was speaking again

“I have a plan…”

**1 Week Later**

Y/n felt a little shy to see officer Daichi lounging in his causals on her sofa. She had stayed in a hotel for the rest of the week while the police carried out investigating whether her apartment had been bugged or not. She was relieved to know that they didn’t find any hidden cameras or microphones in her bathroom. Daichi was insistent on catching the pervert as soon as he could but the moment Y/n revealed that she moved to Miyagi on her own, Daichi knew she wasn’t safe living by herself.

He had revealed his staged plan to her the week earlier, proposing to be her ‘boyfriend’ who returned from his business trip. It was risky but he was sure, if she had a potentially

obsessed stalker, he would reveal himself sooner or later.

He looked at her from the television, patting the seat next to him. She flushed, shyly sitting next to him. It amazed her, how quickly he adapted to his role as her significant other. From the moment he stepped into the door, his persona changed from work-mode to casual.

“Um.. Officer- _mphf!”_

Daichi had quickly covered her mouth with his hand, making her heart race when he leaned in closer, whispering hotly in her ear

“Careful Miss L/n… Even if we couldn't find any proof of your place being bugged, there’s still a chance…” He reminded her and she quickly realised her mistake, nodding. Daichi apologised, releasing her blushing face, looking at the television ahead. Y/n subtly squeezed her thighs together, trying to forget the sensation of his warm breath against her skin, her tongue shyly darting to lick her lips, shamefully trying to catch a lingering taste of his skin, on her lips

Daichi was flustered himself, his palm tingled from the sensation of her plump lips pressing up against it. His fingers mimicked scratching motions, shamefully trying to feel the lingering wetness from her lips, on his skin.

He was suddenly starting to doubt his ‘ingenious’ plan. The woman next to him was more attractive than he realised… He was trying his level best to keep his gaze locked to her face when they talked. Of course, in the comfort of her own home, she wouldn't wear a bra… But still, he couldn't help but catch glimpses of her nipples poking from her tank top. Biting his lip, holding a groan, Daichi was inwardly scolding himself.

He was here to catch a pervert.

_Not to be a pervert._

Daichi’s thought were broken, when Y/n stood up

“Um… I’ll be going to bed now, come to bed… Whenever you want… darling?” She tried to get into her girlfriend role but the moment she called him darling, she wanted to die in embarrassment. Daichi also seemed at a loss of words making her embarrassment rise.

Y/n turned around in a haste, only to gasp when she lost her balance, falling on the floor. Daichi only knew the woman briefly, but as he stared at her ass, mere inches away from his face… for a few moments. He realised that she was truly a clumsy woman. Sighing quietly to himself, as she quickly got up and stammered an apology in embarrassment, rushing to ‘their’ room

Daichi closed his head, leaning his head on the ledge of the couch.

‘Kami-sama, give me strength…’ He prayed

Daichi stayed in the lounge for much longer, he tried waiting for her to fall asleep before he entered. He didn’t sleep on her bed, of course. It was strange for her, because he slept on the floor. He refused to take her offer of sleeping in her room while she took the tiny couch. If the apartment was bugged, they had to play being a couple, properly, which meant sharing a room.

Getting up, Daichi made his way into the dim room. Y/n was already in a deep slumber, he could hear her gentle breaths as her chest heaved slowly. He observed her form, an arm shoved above her head, one leg over the blanket. He eyed her face, her bed hair, messily flayed around. He stilled when she shifted, watching her tank top shift. His eyes lingered on her breasts, pressing together, a tiny blush came on his face and he covered his mouth. Shaking his head, Daichi tucked her in properly, making sure to tuck the sheets under her chin, before he turned the lamp off. Laying on the makeshift bed on the floor.

‘I hope we catch the perp soon…’ Daichi found himself thinking, before he closed his eyes.

As the days progressed, there was no sign of the pervert and the officer was getting stressed. Daichi began realising that the beautiful Y/n was an extremely clumsy woman. Good natured and kind-hearted for sure… but her level of clumsiness was unreal. He sighed thinking of the eventful two weeks, he had so far at her home

_He remembered the time he decided to walk home with her after work. He was waiting patiently until he heard her calling his name. Snapping his head, Daichi smiled as Y/n cheerily made her way to him, waving back. He thought she looked pretty cute, walking towards him. As a make-up artist, she was particular with how she presented herself at work. He sometimes caught himself, watching her get ready for work in the mornings. Mesmerised at how she managed to make her already attractive face, even more attractive._

_Somehow, she looked absolutely breath taking to him. She was just perfec-_

_“How was work!? Oomph!”_

_*Rippp*_

_“Y/n!?”_

_Daichi watched the woman, literally trip over nothing…_

_“Shit…” He muttered before he rushed to her, helping her stand_

_“Are you okay Y/n?” He asked, concerned and she flushed, feeling embarrassed_

_“I-I’m alright! I tripped on a rock, that’s all!” She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck_

_‘There was no rock...’ Daichi thought to himself, sweat dropping before he looked at her torn skirt and exposed skin, realising she was injured. Y/n stopped laughing and gasped when she found herself scooped up in his arms_

_“Daichi!” She squealed and he rushed towards her apartment. Her heart was beating fast, looking at his serious face. He carried her so effortlessly, had it not been for the stares of passersbys. She would have definitely been mesmerised and not mortified at being carried like a Disney princess. It would’ve been a lie if she said, she didn’t find him sexy in that moment._

_Moments later, she found herself sitting on her sofa with Daichi perched on the floor. She felt shy when his hand gripped under her knee, holding it in place as he observed her thigh through her torn tights._

_“Daichi, it’s really okay!” She reassured him but he was still concerned, still in officer mode._

_“You could have really hurt yourself! I need to check!” He didn’t give her a chance to respond before his hands pulled her leggings off, exposing her smooth skin. Y/n gasped when Daichi pushed her skirt higher up her thighs, his thumb going to rub feel the skin around her wound. She flinched, feeling slight pain from the pressure._

_Daichi sighed in relief but he was still unpleased_

_“Luckily you’re not bleeding but that’s going to bruise…” He muttered, still rubbing her skin_

_“Um… Daichi…?” Y/n mumbled and Daichi let out a hum_

_“C-Can you put my leg down, now…?” She asked and it took him a moment to realise, he was holding her knee up, she was trying to push her pencil skirt down, attempted to conceal her pastel-coloured panties. Daichi blushed, quickly apologising before he dropped her thigh on the couch, bowing awkwardly but she just giggled, a pink hue glowing on her cheeks. She stood up, patting his back_

_“It’s alright, it doesn’t really hurt… So, I can get started on dinner now! You can have the bath first, darling…” She said, and he froze, feeling his heart skip a beat at her sweet face. It didn’t match her lewd panties at all… Daichi shook out from his thoughts when she leaned closer_

_“I’m getting better at this!” She whispered excitedly, referring to her acting in the supposedly ‘bugged’ apartment. He snapped from his daze, giving her a smile_

_“Good girl” He muttered, patting her head and she stilled, feeling her cheeks heat up. Those two words almost made her legs quiver and ears burn. She excused herself, leaving him by himself. Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip, he had tried his level best to control his expression from her lewd daze._

_He groaned feeling his cock throb, quickly making his way to ‘shower’._

The next evening, Daichi laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling, listening to Y/n hum as she cooked in her kitchen…he began wondering how she managed to make it to Miyagi alone. She was quite clumsy, but he was surprised at how smart she really was. He took note of all the books, she read. He picked up on how it took her approximately two days to finish one book, after another. When they chatted normally, they often talked about quite interesting topics. He was impressed at her knowledge of sports, it led to a fun conversation regarding the recent volleyball tournament.

It was weird for him… Weird in the sense that it became unnatural for him whenever he visited his own house during the last two weeks. He had become so used to coming back to her home, eating dinner with her and lounging around. The only downfall he could pinpoint since this plan had started, was how uncomfortable sleeping on the floor was getting… But he was on duty, he was here to protect her from potential danger, not to slack off… 

Y/n hummed a happy tune, preparing the homemade ramen. She recently learnt that it was Daichi’s favourite and found herself buying the ingredients for it. Ever since he praised her that night, she felt the need to please him again.

She wasn’t oblivious, she was definitely attracted to the man the night he moved in. When she opened the door, she almost had to blink twice. He looked different in casual clothes compared to his strait-laced uniform. Daichi had taken the ‘boyfriend’ role so well, greeting her with a kiss to the cheek so naturally before wrapping his arms around her, whispering he was ‘acting’ just in case they were being watched. 

Remembering that night, kind of made her heart sink, reminding herself that this was all a charade. He was doing this because he was protecting her, there wasn’t anything real behind it. Besides… she had embarrassed herself so many times in front of him, ever since he moved in.

It was almost absurd; she was not a clumsy woman… But the moment, he walked through her door, she found herself tripping or falling in a compromising position in front of him. In the beginning when he moved in, she accidently walked in on him in her shower, or that time when she slipped and poured tea all over his front…

He probably found her so unflattering and unruly…

She remembered just day before yesterday _…_

_When Daichi woke up in a great mood and was enjoying his cup of coffee, standing by the window, taking in the fresh morning air. Until…_

_Y/n came from the bathroom to ask him if he wanted breakfast, but she slipped midway, flying forward, trying to grab onto him for stability. Alas, she missed his arms, grabbing the side of his legs…_

_It took her a few seconds, muttering an apology before she looked up, her eyes widening. Daichi looked mortified… and she realised that she had pulled his sweats down to his ankles, her face mere inches away from his briefs… Neither of them could utter a word…_

_What was embarrassing for her was how obviously she stared at his (large) bulge, before her cheeks burst a flame and she speedily pulled herself and his sweats up, walking away without saying a word…_

Y/n sighed, before she called Daichi to eat. He showed up a few moments later, grinning when he saw the menu.

“Ramen? Did you make this for me?” He asked and she flushed, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl.

“I thought it’d be nice to make something you like for a change…”

Daichi pulled a chair back, offering her a seat.

“That makes me happy” He beamed

She bit her lip when he squeezed her shoulders gently for a brief moment before he sat in front of her, thanking her for the meal. Y/n ignored the stirring in her heart and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as they ate. She watched him gracefully, slurp on the ramen, not spilling a drop. Her eyes, more so, kept stealing glances at his biceps. Watching them flex, every time he brought the chopsticks towards his face.

Every ounce of Daichi’s body was toned… The day she accidently pulled his pants off, she finally saw those God-given thighs and the outline of his cock… Her panties were wet within seconds and she knew she had to get out of the room before she lost her self-control…

It was starting to get difficult for her… She should’ve been uncomfortable sharing her home with a stranger but somehow, Daichi’s aura instantly made her trust him. The fact that she trusted him so easily, made her more comfortable around him.

But the longer he stayed, the more she became attracted. The last few nights, she found it difficult to sleep.

She was ashamed to admit, she was kept up with lewd thoughts of the innocent man sleeping below her. Clenching her thighs to resist the temptation to relieve her throbbing pussy.

“Y/n?” Daichi called out to her, she almost flinched, waking up from her thoughts. Daichi was drying his hands, finished from cleaning up the dishes. She didn’t realise she almost dozed off on the couch… Dinner was a little heavy after all.

“Sorry I think I almost dozed off…” She laughed gently and he smiled, walking up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder

“Shall we go to bed?”

Her heart sped up, this was the first time he offered to come with her. He usually waited till after she fell asleep. Y/n felt a little shy but… she shook her head. Daichi didn’t say much, as they both began preparing for bed. She was about to get under her blanket when she heard him, groaning lightly. Turning, she caught him trying to stretch out his lower back and realisation hit her… He had been sleeping on the floor for almost 3 weeks…

“Daichi…” She called and he hummed, turning to her.

“Your backs hurting, isn’t it?”

Daichi froze for a second before he chuckled,

“I’m not that old Y/n” He joked, and she rolled her eyes

“Don’t lie to me. Come here”

She patted the space next to her and he was taken back. He didn’t expect her to let him sleep in the same bed… This was a tough decision to make, his back was starting to get sore but… he didn’t think it was wise to do that… He didn’t trust himself and it wouldn’t be safe for her, if the apartment was bugged. Sex could potentially anger her stalker and it could result in Y/n being hurt. He couldn’t let that happen, at all costs

“It’s really alright!” He began arguing and she got off her the bed, grabbing his hand before she pushed him onto the mattress. Daichi watched her crawl over him, eyes darting to the way her breasts swayed above his face, before she placed herself back on her side of the bed.

“Turn on your stomach, Daichi. Lemme press your back…” She offered and he tried to get up,

“Y/n, it’s really ok-“

“ _Please?”_ She asked, sweetly and he felt warm in his chest. He gave in to her when she flashed him puppy eyes. Sighing before he lay on his front, closing his eyes

“Thank you…”

“It’s no problem at all! Just let me know if it’s too much pressure!” She said cheerily. Daichi’s eyes opened the minute he felt her weight on his thighs. Her own legs braced themselves on either side, her crotch resting against his muscles. He bit his lip when he felt her hands slide up his shirt.

Daichi let out a low groan when her fingers began massaging his lower back in the circular motions.

“Does that feel good?” She asked and he groaned louder when her thumbs pressed into his skin increasing the pressure. Daichi bit his lip, feeling his knots loosen

“Higher please” He asked, and she bit her lip, quietly massaging his broad back. She was getting turned on by his groans. If he sounded like that from a simple massage, she wondered what sounds he could make if she was sucking his cock. She tried to stifle her gasp, clenching her thighs when Daichi moaned again, telling her it felt _so_ good. He was in heaven, not only just from resting on her soft mattress but from the way her body was pressing against his. Her fingers went back to his lower back, pressing harder and Daichi groaned,

“Oh fuck…”

Y/n was now standing on her knees, feeling her shorts starting to get damp. This was making her feel so perverted, he had no idea that her pussy was throbbing, mere inches above him. She wanted to hear him, swear more. She wanted him to fucking _fuck_ the shit out of her, right now, but she didn’t want to make things awkward.

“I’m done” She announced lightly and Daichi let out a happy groan.

“That was absolutely heavenly, thank you so much!” He grinned, turning to face her. She smiled, trying to swat her feelings away. However, when Daichi tried to slide off the bed and onto the floor, she grabbed his wrist, stopping him

“Don’t… There’s enough room here…” She whispered and he finally caved, sliding down next to her. Daichi immediately felt the warmth radiate from her before he turned her lamp off. They lay there in the dark, aware that they both were awake.

“Y/n…?” He found himself calling and she hummed, turning towards him

“Yeah?” She asked

Daichi licked his lips, not really knowing what to say. She waited patiently, listening to his gentle breathing

“I’m sorry that I’ve been staying for this long… It’s probably put a hindrance to your daily life…” He whispered and she kept quiet for a moment

“Sometimes when you’re on duty, I get anxious that, that pervert will come back… I know I changed the locks but… there’s always a possibility… But, when you come back, I feel like I don’t have to worry because I’m safe. So, it’s not a hindrance to me, at all.” She whispered, turning to face him.

Daichi’s heart swelled, it felt good to be appreciated. Especially by her. He had to protect her at all costs.

He turned to his side, looking at her.

“I’m going to find him, I promise. I’ll make sure you’ll never feel unsafe, ever again…”

She was about to respond but she felt a sting in her eye, hissing. She sat up and Daichi quickly followed

“What’s wrong!?” He asked, feeling a little worried to her sudden behaviour.

“Something’s in my eye… Sorry…” She muttered, rubbing her eye with her palm. Daichi turned her bedside lamp on, watching her rub her face. His grabbed her wrist, stopping her

“Your eyes will get sore if you keep doing that. Let me have a look…”

Pulling her wrist away, Daichi cupped her face, looking into her eyes, intensely.

“It’s an eyelash…Try not to blink, Y/n”

He carefully cleared the corner of her eye, before he gently blew on her face. His thumbs grazing her cheeks softly

“Better?” He asked smiling and she nodded,

“Thank you…”

Both of their eyes kept darting to each other’s lips, lust beginning to swirl in them. Daichi licked his bottom lip making her bite hers in return. Letting their emotions get the best of them, they both locked lips, in a deep kiss. Y/n held her breath in excitement, entranced by his lips. She found her arms wrapping around his neck, bringing him closer.

After a few moments, they parted, panting lightly. She could feel those second thoughts arising, but she was pulled away from them when Daichi’s hand began caressing her side.

“Daichi…” She breathed, feeling his fingers creep under her tank top, stroking up her back. He looked so mesmerised at this moment, his eyes scanning her body. Looking at her slightly dishevelled form, Daichi found her incredibly attractive, from the way one strap of her top hung loosely off her shoulder to the tiny shorts that clung to her thighs. He stopped at her breasts, watching them heave as she panted. He felt that little ounce of restraint slowly dissolves.

She had been such a tease for the last few weeks. He couldn't forget the way she looked when she accidently pulled his sweats down. Daichi was aware of how well-endowed he was, but he wasn’t aware of how lewd her face was when she gawked at it. He really wanted to see her make a face like that again.

He really wanted to _make_ her, make that face

“Fuck it…” He growled to himself, confusing her but she gasped when he pulled her against him. One hand rubbing her ass, while his other when to rub her thigh teasingly massaging the flesh.

“O-Oh~” She mewled when his hand squeezed her ass cheek shamelessly

“Baby” He purred, kissing up her neck to her ear, “Open up…”

Her breath hitched when his hand gripped her face, fingers squeezing her cheeks, making her open her mouth fast.

“Such a good girl” He cooed,

Her thighs clenched and she squeezed them together, feeling her arousal build. She never imagined that her dirty fantasies were coming true. His praises and the way his persona changed further excited her.

Y/n closed her eyes, when he pulled her face closer to his, seating her on his lap. Licking his lips, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, squeezing her cheeks harder, forcing her to keep her mouth open. He twisted and melded his tongue against hers, emitting immoral sounds, shamelessly.

Despite her head spinning from the lack of oxygen, she was fixated on his tongue that was currently sucking on her appendage. Letting go of her mouth, she panted hard, holding onto his shoulders. She whimpered feeling his hard-on press against her pussy. Daichi grunted when she subtly moved her hips, her hand crawling up his neck to grab the back of his head.

“Daichi…” She mewled, even through their clothes, she could feel him throbbing against her. He was trying to control his breaths. This was escalating way more than he expected.

“Y/n… Wait…” He groaned

Feeling her pussy, desperately trying to receive friction against his cock. He grunted when her breasts pushed up against his chest as she leaned in closer to his lips, feeling her hand tug the waistband of his sweats

“More…” She moaned, a little louder than before, sending a chill down his spine. He was so close to losing control but hearing her moan, made him remember that her apartment could still be bugged.

Standing up from the bed, startling her

“Daichi?” She asked, confused and he turned around

“I’m sorry… but I can’t…” He whispered, a little worried she might argue or that he had offended her, but he still walked out of her room, leaving her alone.

Something didn’t settle right with him. He felt like they were being watched, his defence was up. He sighed closing the bathroom door, feeling irritation arise when his boner throbbed painfully in his sweats. Now that he was standing in front of her mirror, he noticed the wet patch on his pants, making him bite his lip

“Fuck…” He groaned, she was just as turned on as he was, and he left her hanging…

Y/n was mortified when he just left, just sitting there on her bed… She was utterly confused; he had seemed so into it but he pushed away for quickly.

_“I’m sorry… but I can’t…”_

He can't?

A million thoughts rushed in her head and then she realised that she didn’t really know much about his personal life… What if he had a girlfriend already? Feeling anxiety build she realised, that he was solely here because of his job. The last few weeks were just pretend, those ‘fake’ dates, their conversations… their entire relationship… She was the stupid one for believing they had something between them.

Her arousal had completely diminished, and she lay restless in bed, hearing him walk outside her door. She held her breath, waiting for him to come back in but he didn’t… She laid waiting, listening to him wander her lounge but she exhaled when she heard him turn off the lights

‘Is he sleeping on the couch…?’

Feeling disheartened, she began overthinking all night. Her thoughts had completely taken over her that she didn’t realise she fell asleep until her morning alarm rang. Sitting up fast, her eyes darted to his bed on the floor, but it was gone. Reluctantly slipping out of the sheets, she exited her room. Wandering to the lounge but it was empty… Her heart dropped and she felt a little shitty… but she shook her head

“Why am I blaming myself!? He was just as into it! Fuck, if he cheated on his girlfriend then that’s on him! I didn’t know shit… Asshole…” She growled, angrily. Still a bit fired up, her mood was sour as she got ready for work. She was still grumbling to herself as she locked her front door, making her way to work.

The day went by painfully slow. She was thankful it was slow day, not many clients had come in so she could vent to herself. Bidding her co-workers farewell, she made her way outside the department store. She was half expecting Daichi to be waiting for her, but she let that little ounce of hope fizzle out when he wasn’t there. He didn’t leave her a message or any indication of whether he was coming back or not... He just bailed on her.

Her face slumped against the window of the train, glumly watching the scenery pass by and she kept thinking back to their heated make out session. She could still feel the sensation of his lips, lingering against her neck, the way his cock grinded against her pussy. Closing her eyes, she sighed…

The walk home was lonely without him, but she held her head up high. She wasn’t the type to shed tears over a man, no matter how hot, sweet, caring or considerate he was. If he wanted to pussy out and run away, then so be it.

“I’m home…” She muttered into the quiet apartment. Kicking her shoes off, with a little aggression. Hanging her coat, she sighed walking to the kitchen. She eyed the left-over ramen she made last night, pulling the bowl out. She felt slight irritation for going the extra mile to please him now.

“Welcome home”

Standing straight, she turned, feeling a chill run down her spine. The bowl in her hands clattered to the floor, spilling food everywhere. The stranger leaned against the door frame of her kitchen, hands in his pocket. Trapping her inside and he clicked his tongue

“You made a mess” He sang, and she felt her legs shake, rushing to her knife rack to arm herself, before she could pull one out, she screamed feeling him push her harshly back by her hair, shoving her against the fridge.

“Let me go, please…” Her voice quivered but he chuckled, the grip on the hair tightening, making her eyes dot with tears.

“Why are you doing this to me? I don't even know you!” She cried but he growled,

“I know everything about you, you’ve plagued my mind ever since I laid my eyes on you, all dolled up at that store… You don't know who I am but…” His grip harshened and his eyes turned into slits, baring his teeth

“…I’ll make sure you never _fucking_ forget me…”

Her heart leaped in her throat when he tried to grope her body,

“No!” She pushed her knee into his crotch, making him hiss, kneeling over. She dashed towards her front door, not sparing a glance behind as she zeroed in on her doorknob.

“Fucking bitch…”

Her fingers barely grazed the handle when she was violently pulled back

“GET OFF ME!”

The offender growled, a very displeased look on his face. Raising his hand to strike her and she braced herself. A loud bang echoed in her apartment and her front door was almost hanging off its hinge

“Freeze!” Watanabe yelled, standing with his gun aiming at the perp.

Daichi was infuriated, walking in front of Watanabe towards the criminal, making her heart race

“Get your fucking hands off her, _now_ ” He growled, before he punched the man, harshly shoving him off the startled woman, quickly twisting his arms making the perp hiss and grunt when Daichi pushed his face into the hard wooden floor, harder than he intended… but he took delight in hearing his teeth clash against the wood. He deserved that pain. Y/n scooted back from the pervert, shakily standing up to hide behind Watanabe as Daichi cuffed the asshole.

“Take him to the station… I’ll join you later” he instructed Watanabe who gave him a thumbs up, taking the battered offender outside. Y/n was still shell shocked at what happened, it was almost unreal… Daichi’s hand rubbed her arms,

“It’s alright, I’m here now” He quickly pulled her in for a hug and she felt tears well up in her eyes

“You ditched me, asshole” She sobbed, and he sighed, rubbing her back, holding her close

“I’m sorry Y/n… I didn’t mean to, but I figured that if your bedroom was bugged and if he heard what happened last night, I knew he would try breaking in again… But you’re safe now. Come on…” He pulled her towards the front door

“Where are we going?” She asked and he glanced at her

“My place… you really think I'm going to let you stay here while I'm at the station… especially since Watanabe broke your front door… That idiot…” He sweatdropped when he remembered how he was about to unlock her front door but the overly excited junior cop kicked the door down, ‘just like in the movies’.

“But my stuff…” She said and Daichi ushered towards the front door when another officer was standing

“He’s gonna seal your front door till we get it fixed, don't worry. Let’s just get you out of here, alright?”

She nodded following him out of the door.

Y/n waited anxiously in his apartment, chewing the skin around her thumb while she waited for his return. She was still shaken, remembering the way he was pressed up against her. Daichi had called her earlier, revealing that the offender was a man that worked at the Locksmith Kiosk in her department store.

She had gone to him when she made the spare key to her apartment when she first moved in and then she went again when Daichi needed a key to her new lock… She now remembered his face and felt uncomfortable. It was confirmed that he was listening to her from the tiny bug, he had hidden in her room. He learnt her schedule from stalking her at work.

The reason that made him so obsessed?

He couldn't forget the feeling of her fingers brushing his when he handed her key back to her…

Daichi’s apartment really comforted her, she didn’t manage to pack a night bag and he kindly offered his clothes to her before he left to report at the station. She chose to wear his baggy shirt, letting it hang loosely around her form. Snuggling in the blanket on his couch, inhaling the familiar scent she had become accustomed to, instantly calming her. She sat there for a few seconds before standing up and finally wandering around his apartment. She eyed pictures of him with his friends to his siblings, realising he was the oldest. Her eyes darted to another photo where he looked like a proud father, surrounded by other boys in their sports uniforms.

‘He did say he was captain of his volleyball team…’ 

She stood straight, hearing his door unlock. Turning, just as he walked inside

“I’m home” he announced, taking his shoes off. She made her way towards him

“Welcome home…” She muttered and he hung his jacket, looking at her. His eyes darting to her bare legs flashing form under his shirt, quickly clearing his throat, looking at her face as he walked towards her.

“I’m sorry I had to leave you by yourself…” He said, going in to hug her again and she exhaled, hugging him back

“It’s alright, you had to finish your job…”

She pulled away reluctantly, rubbing her arm, looking away

“You must be relieved; you get to go back to your own life now. It really did mean a lot to me that you put your life on pause to keep me safe. Thank you, Sawamura-san...” She put on a brave face, flashing her pearly whites to him. Daichi’s soft face turned into a frown

“What’s with the formalities? Daichi was just fine…” He muttered and she raised a brow

“Oh? I thought… because we were following your plan…”

Daichi gripped her arms, leaning close

“Sawamura-san sounds too unnatural, coming from you… I don’t like it, at all…”

He gently tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes softly

“Say my name…” He muttered, keeping his eyes locked onto her warm face. Her own eyes slowly slid closed, placing her hands on top of his

“Daichi” She breathed and he bit his lip,

“Do you really think I could go back to being strangers after last night…?”

She bit her lip, furrowing her brows.

“But you walked out… You didn’t give me any indication that you were coming back…” She pouted, looking away, slightly annoyed. Daichi let out a sheepish chuckle. Rubbing the back of his neck

“I had no intention of stopping, last night… but I had to because I had a feeling your bedroom was bugged… and I didn’t really want that creep to hear you…”

She took in the blush on his face when he shyly looked at her

“I’m the only man who gets to hear the cute sounds you make…”

It was her turn to blush as she shyly fiddled with the hem of the shirt she was wearing, shuffling on her feet. Was he implying that he was attracted to her?

“I just need to make sure… but, do you have a girlfriend?” She asked and he thought for a second

“It depends on what your answer is” He grinned, and she flushed, a smile growing on her face. She wrapped her arms around him, laughing lightly

“I’ll be in your care”

Daichi hand cradled the back of her head, swooping down to kiss her hard. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, smacking her lips harder. She felt his hands travel down her sides, squeezing the backs of her thighs before he gripped them, pulling her up. She broke their kiss, gasping while he held her steady, wrapping her legs around his waist

  
“Don't worry, baby… I’ve got you…” He muttered, heading down his hallway. Her lips lingered around his neck, smooching and sucking on his skin.

He held in his grunts, feeling his pants get a little tighter. She almost squealed when he threw her on to his bed. Daichi stood above her, slowly unbuttoning his shirt but he stared down at her dishevelled figure

“You look so sexy in my shirt… I’m so fucking turned on, right now” He growled, throwing his shirt off, fingers going towards his belt. She was mesmerised by him, her eyes shamelessly soaking in his perfectly sculpted figure. She could feel herself getting wetter, waiting in anticipation for him to undo his belt. Daichi stopped, watching her curiously before he smiled, putting his hands to his side. She frowned, looking up at him

“Take them off for me” He said, and she crawled towards him, fingers quickly undoing his buckle before she unbuttoned his trousers. Daichi groaned, when she leaned in, her teeth carefully catching his zipper between them, cheekily pulling it open. She rubbed her cheek against him before his pants fell around his ankles. Y/n eyed his erection straining against his briefs, feeling the excitement build inside her. Her hands stroked and felt up his thighs before he gripped the back of her head making her look up at him,

“You’re so hard, Daichi…” She mewled and he hummed, watching her get closer but he pushed her back on to his mattress, holding her wrists above her head, in one hand

“I don’t think so… Do you know how hard it was for me to control myself around you?

She squealed lightly when his hands squeezed her breasts, fingers sinking and pressing into her plumpy flesh before his teeth nibbled on her lobe

“I was practically at my wits end watching these lewd tits bounce around…”

She shyly crossed her arms over her chest, looking away

“Well… I was in the comfort of my own home…”

Daichi raised a brow, sitting back up, his fingers rubbing and massaging her thighs

“If you don’t move your hands, I’m gonna cuff them to my headboard”

She flushed, feeling her walls clamp as her panties grew damper. She pushed her hands above her head, her shirt riding up her legs. Daichi let out a light hiss, pushing her knees apart, zeroing in on her clothed pussy.

“You’re so dirty… These panties are practically transparent from how wet you are… The idea of me cuffing you, is exhilarating…” His arm stretched towards his drawer, pulling it open. Her eyes widened as his finger dangled his handcuffs above her face.

“Well?” He asked and she looked at him, lust swirling in her eyes. She lifted a knee, to rub against his crotch, making him groan. Keeping her arms above her head, before she nodded

“Yes, officer” She mewled

His eyes darked, before he cuffed her in lightning speed. She inhaled feeling the tightness on her wrists, unable to move her arms

“I didn’t realise you were such a horny woman… You’re not keeping these away from me now”

Daichi shoved his shirt, above her breasts exposing her body. He let out a shameless groan, causing her face to burn. He looked slightly feral, caging her under his body before he squeezed her breasts again. Leaning down to snuggle his face against her pillowy chest, Daichi purred

“So fucking soft… I’m in love Y/n…”

Her heart fluttered, gasping when he began kissing the underside of her breast. She moaned when his mouth sucked on the skin, rubbing her flesh with his tongue. She tugged at the cuffs when his tongue began circling around her nipple, his finger giving her other breast the same treatment.

“Daichi, please…” She mewled and he hummed, pulling back slightly. She yelped when he lightly slapped her tits, watching them bounce before he squeezed them again

“Be clearer, bunny” He purred, his thumbs barely grazing her nipples, watching them pebble in wonderment

“Your nipples are so cute… They’re begging to be sucked… Right?” His breath puffed on one and she squirmed, letting out a whimper. Her nipples were painfully hard, and she could feel her pussy pulsate under her panties. Daichi was a major tease, he knew exactly what she wanted but he wanted to tease her by making her admit it. She would succumb to his little game. Turning her head to the side, she gazed at him

“Yeah…”

He licked his lips before he wrapped them around her nipple, she moaned when his tongue rubbed against her hardened bud, making her mewl and squirm. Daichi sucked on her breast steadily, enjoying the way she writhed underneath him

“You’re like a baby…” She mewled and he released her wet nipple with a pop,

“I can’t help it… … I’ve been dying to play with these…”

She mewled again when his mouth sunk onto her other breast giving it the same treatment. She let out an airy moan when she felt him cup her pussy from outside her panties. His finger pressed against her slit, rubbing hard, making her breath hitch. Daichi was busy suckling on her tit and rubbing her out that her senses very going into overload

“Oh god…” She arched her back, letting him nibble and lick on her hardened bud further. Daichi let her swollen nipple go, kissing all around her breasts. She sighed in bliss, before he pushed himself off her

“Daichi… You’re only focusing on my breasts… Pay attention to the rest of me, too” She whined, and he chuckled, rubbing her abdomen, feeling her skin raise under his fingertips

“Sorry baby, let me take good care of you…”

“Let me touch you too… Please Daichi?” She asked, hinting towards the handcuffs above her but he chuckled again, his fingers dipping into the waistband of her panties, teasingly stretching the material before letting it snap back against her skin

“Not yet… I'm gonna make you cum first, so lift up these pretty little legs for me while I slide these panties off”

She quivered, lifting her hips while he praised, he, slowly pulling her underwear off her hips, letting them roll down her legs. Daichi hissed, biting his bottom lip when his eyes zeroed in on her slick pussy, she let out a small mewl when his fingers rubbed against her folds. She liked being handcuffed but at the same time, she really wanted to rake her fingers down his back and feel him all over, but it proved futile at the moment. She decided to let him have his way with her body first

Daichi’s cheeks were flushed as he stared intensely as her pussy, she felt a little shy calling out his name, but he licked his lips, not sparing her a glance. Daichi stood up from the bed, telling her to sit up. He grabbed her restrained hands, pulling her off the bed.

“What are you doing?” She asked but he kept quiet pushing her against his window. She gasped, turning back at him

“Daichi! Someone will see us!” She squealed, h holding her hands the cold glass, but he laughed, pushing himself against her, grinding his erection against her ass.

“C’mon Y/n, be a good girl and let me make you feel good…” He purred into her ear and she stifled a moan when he rubbed her pussy with a little more friction. He grabbed her restrained wrists, lifting them and hooking them onto the handle of his window, keeping her in place, yet again

“Look… You’ve made quite the mess on me… This pussys practically drooling…”

He dropped to his knees, spreading her legs wider and she hesitated for second because she couldn't see him. Her eyes focused on the twinkling lights of the city below his window. A loud gasp left her lips when she felt him bite her soft asscheek.

“You’re pretty kinky… I didn’t expect that…” She muttered with a blush and he laughed,

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked, smacking her ass and she turned her head to look back at him, with her own devious grin

“Don’t stop…”

Daichi wriggled his brows before his thumbs spread her folds apart, he dove in, plunging his tongue inside her and she moaned, leaning her forehead against the window. Her legs began feeling like mush but Daichi held her thighs in his strong grip

“Oh, Daichi, yesss” She moaned, a little yelp let her lips when his tongue feverishly swiped up and down her slit making her tremble. She was a moaning mess, feeling her juices slide down her legs. He pulled back to breath for a second, licking the wetness coating his lips

“You’ve got such a naughty flavour… Wanna make you cum on my tongue…”

He pushed her legs even further apart before his tongue wriggled inside her throbbing hole and she closed her eyes, clenching her fists. He could feel her walls clamp around his appendage while she ground her ass against his face. Daichi was in seventh heaven, his thumb went to circle her clit and she felt a spark jolt down her body

“Hah! Oooh gawd, yeah, right there” She breathed and his fingers continued to tease her from the front while his tongue did wonders from the back. Daichi pulled his mouth away, plunging two of his fingers inside her and a loud moan was heard over the slick sounds of his fingers fucking her throbbing pussy

“Do you wanna cum, baby? Tell me you wanna cum… I’ll make you cum _hard_ ” He cooed and she felt the tears dot her eyes as she clenched down on her abdomen, her breaths were laboured as she panted hard. Unable to see him, she whimpered when he scissored his fingers inside her, spreading her hole wider making her legs quiver

“Please let me cum, please! I wanna cum in your mouth, Dai~” She breathed and his heart skipped a beat, Daichi’s hand squeezed the flesh of her ass, giving a sound smack making her yelp

“Whatever my princess wants, she’ll get” He purred, letting his tongue flick her clit as his fingers continued their thrusts. Her moans were loud and she could feel her orgasm approach, moaning words of encouragement to the man between her legs, she now wished he hadnt cuffed her because all she wanted to do was to hold his head in place while he tongue fucked her

“Agh!! Daichi!!!” She squealed when his lips wrapped around her clit, sucking hard. She could hear the obscene slurping noises he emitted from his mouth, feeling vulgar but incredibly turned on. She began seeing dots in her vision as the coil inside her stomach finally snapped and she felt her legs give out, cumming hard against his mouth, screaming his name. Had she not been cuffed against the window handle, she would’ve collapsed onto the floor but his strong arms held her up as she trembled. Daichi kissed his way up her back before he unhooked her arms from the handle before scooping her into his arms

“Damn Y/n… You tasted absolutely incredible… How do you feel?”

He settled her back onto his bed, opening his drawer taking out the key for the cuffs, carefully unlocking them, letting her wrists free. Daichi kissed the reddened skin and she sighed, happily

“I feel amazing… Now will you let me return the favour?” She batted her lashes sweetly at him and he chuckled, leaning back. She climbed over him, her knees on either side of his hips as she stood tall, grabbing the hem of his baggy shirt, pulling it off her body. Daichi let out a low whistle, appreciating her nude curves, his hands caressing her sides

“I knew you were beautiful from before…. But right now, you’re absolutely breath-taking…”

Y/n giggled, feeling giddy from his compliment, she stood taller on her knees, letting one of her hands caress down her body, just stopping above her soaked core.

Daichi watched her juices drip down her thighs before his eyes darkened. He reached for his drawer, pulling open before he blindly searched for his condoms. Feeling the foil packet, he pulled it out, ripping it open but she grabbed his wrist, taking the condom from him.

“Let me, _darling_ ” She teased, pinching the tip before she rolled it over his throbbing tip, she leaned forward, panting against his hard shaft

“It’s so big…” She breathed before her lips wrapped around his tip, slowly rolling the condom down his length. Daichi groaned, feeling the warmth wrap around his cock, she cheekily pushed it as far as it could go before, she sucked around his shaft making him moan

“Fuck baby… You’re so lewd…” He groaned when she opened her mouth, sliding her tongue under his length as she licked up his cock. Letting go of his cockhead, she licked her lips, gripping the back of his head making him look up at her before one hand wrapped itself around his girthy length, squeezing it lightly making him grunt. She leaned in to mewl in his ear

“If I wasn’t so needy right now, I’d take my time sucking your dick… Make you cum in my mouth, on my face… Wherever you’d like” She whispered, watching him eye her tits again. She smirked to herself, she had pegged him for an ass guy but it clear that he was infatuated by her breasts. Before his lips could reach for a breast, she pushed his back onto the bed.

“Sorry baby, but I’m ready for the main event…” She purred and he flushed before a dirty grin grew on his face, he was weak for a moment, but he regained his composure. He didn’t realise his new girlfriend was such a tease, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Well, what are you waiting for? You better ride my cock, like you mean it”

He let out a sexy laugh, and she licked her lips guiding his cock against her folds, rubbing his tip against her clit. Daichi focused on her actions, shuddering lightly as his eyes stuck to the way she rubbed against his tip. She could feel his hot length throbbing between her palms, her slick dripping down his tip coating her fingers and his shaft. She gasped when his hand, slapped her asscheek with a bit of force, making her jolt.

“I think my babygirl needs some help” He purred and before she could stop him, his gripped her hips, pushing his tip inside of her. Her toes curled and she threw her head back, squealing from the sudden penetration

“Daichi-OH!” She screamed, when his hands tightened on her hips and pulled her down his length until he bottomed out. She was shaking above him, her walls madly clamping his cock, taking in loud breaths of air. Daichi let out a curse, his fingers digging into her hips

“Oh god… Its like you’re swallowing me whole” He groaned before he pulled her up his cock, she mewled when he thrusted his hips against hers, pushing his cock all the way in. She whined, feeling his girth stretch her again, seeing sparks of white in her vision. With every ounce of self-control, she placed her palms on his chest, rolling her hips against his, trying to match his rhythm. Daichi moaned again, when she circled her pussy over his length

“Sh-Shit… you’re so fucking naughty… I’m the luckiest man in the world” He panted, and she mewled,

“ _Oh yeah!_ I want to do this every day” She moaned, lifting and dropping her hips over his cock, making him groan loudly, squeezing her ass

“I could get used to this… Oh fuck, I’m already so close…but I want to cum with you”

She gasped when he rolled them over, this time he was above her and she instinctively locked her ankles around her lower back, heels digging into his backside. Daichi slowed down the pace, trying to prolong his own orgasm. Letting her pussy feel every single inch of his length. She quivered feeling his length throbbing inside her, her own pussy was pulsating madly. Daichi hushed her, kissing her neck softly as he grinded his hips into hers

“I’m so glad that you’re mine… I didn’t want to pretend anymore, I’m seriously happy that you accepted my feelings, Y/n” He panted and she smiled, massaging his scalp as he continued his long loving thrusts inside her weeping pussy

“Me too Daichi… I feel like I’m dreaming… It feels so right being with you…”

Her hand slowly went down her body to lay on her lower stomach before she shyly looked up at him,

“It makes so happy because you’re inside me, right now…” He watched the passion fill her eyes and he felt something snap inside him. Her breath hitched when he held her knees wides apart, when he thrusted hard. Her head pushed back and she moaned louder when he began pounding into her. Now she really was seeing stars, his name fell off her lips like a broken record and he grunted, hooking one of her legs around his waist, while he hooked the other over his shoulder. Y/n threw her arms back, fisting the duvet above her bed, her pants became screams when she felt his cock brush against her special bundle of nerves

“There! Oh god, right there!” She mewled and Daichi angled his hips, pounding harder into that one spot, she wasn’t prepared but her orgasm hit her hard, making a mess on Daichi’s lower body, he cocked his head back, feeling his cock spurt into the condom. With a loud groan, he kept moving his hips, letting them ride out their climaxes before he collapsed on top of her, panting hard. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as they tried catching their breath. His room smelt like sex… Their bodies were drenched from sweat and their orgasms but despite that, they took solace in each other’s arms. Daichi looked up from between her breasts, finding himself quickly asking

“Move in with me?”

She looked at him for a second, before she laughed,

“We haven’t gone on a date yet and you already want me to move in?” She teased and he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck

“I forgot… We lived together for a month and… I kinda don't want to wake up without you, by my side…”

She smiled, letting out an awe before her hand cupped the side of his face, pecking his cheek softly

“You’re so sweet Daichi-kun, but let’s start off slow… How about I start staying over on the weekends?”

Daichi smiled, leaning forward to kiss her softly before he pulled away

“I can live with that”

She giggled when he pulled himself off her, spooning her instead. She sighed in content before her eyes popped open and she turned to look at him

“You’re hard, again? We just…” She started but he kissed her again, before he pulled her in closer

“We’re just getting started, baby”


End file.
